


On Their Way To The Royal Ball

by Akirayuyuya, softyeonnie



Series: The Queen and The Ice Prince [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: College Arc, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fem!Hakyeon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Platonic Bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeonnie/pseuds/softyeonnie
Summary: They went from total strangers that knew nothing of each other, to enemies that wanted to strangle each other's necks, to partners that helped them grow, to friends that they can depend on, to best friends that knows them inside and out, to the best of friends that made each other irreplaceable and maybe... They're heading for something more.





	1. Prologue: Invitation To The Ball

 

Taekwoon's phone gave an almighty screech. He groaned in his pillow trying to block out the strong bass music of the song. His sleep clouded mind briefly wondered why VIXX's Voodoo Doll is blasting at fuck o'clock in the morning. Then he knitted his eyebrows because... _Hayeon._

 

The sound stopped afterwards and he breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in his pillows again. He should've known. Hayeon will not stop at one missed call.

 

Just a few seconds after and Voodoo Doll is playing again, Hayeon's face displayed on his screen. Groaning, he turned off his phone and pulled his blankets over his shoulder then went back to sleep.

 

His peace was short-lived.

 

"Wake up, Grumpy Pants!" 

 

He doesn't even need to think how she got in his room. His mom most probably just laughed at Hayeon's arrival and allowed Taekwoon's best friend to go and torture her son.

 

"Go away!" he mumbled, swatting the air with his hand.

 

"I said, wake up!" Hayeon said louder, trying to pull Taekwoon's blanket, too.

 

He didn't even try to struggle for it. Hayeon is strong and sleepyhead him doesn't stand a chance so he let her pull the blankets off. But Taekwoon was determined to continue to sleep and covered his face with his pillow. "It's too early to deal with you!" he said, muffled under it.

 

"Ugh! Whatever! Where's your phone?"

 

He almost rejoiced at that. Hayeon is relenting. Not wanting to make Hayeon change her mind, Taekwoon felt for the device and handed it to the air. It was snatched almost immediately and he burrowed his face back on the sheets.

 

"Hand!" she said after.

 

From under the pillow, he handed her his right hand, no doubt pressing his finger to unlock his phone. He doesn't even have the energy to think what she's fussing about in his phone. The only thing he cares about is Hayeon leaving him to sleep again.

 

There was silence for a while and he was slowly drifting back to sleep when his shoulder was harshly shaken followed by the loudest voice Hayeon has used ever since she arrived in his room.

 

"Oh my god! You passed, too!" she shouted.

 

"Shut up!" he shouted back.

 

"Wake up! Wake up! We both passed!" Hayeon continued, still shaking his shoulder and is now trying to snatch his pillow, too.

 

He wasn't that ready to surrender his last wall of defense though.

 

"Wake up, Taekwoon!" she gritted, pulling the pillow.

 

"Go away!" he gritted back, holding and pulling the poor pillow to himself.

 

"We passed!" she exclaimed again, still excited, and ugh... Too damn high for the morning.

 

"And my result wouldn't change even if I saw the result maybe after two more hours." he grumbled. He lowered the pillow to finally glare at his best friend which he's considering of disowning at the moment.

 

Hayeon glares back at him. Damn. It's early and she already looks like she's buzzing with energy. And not to mention she looks ready to fight the day already. Taekwoon isn't.

 

Hayeon scrunched her face and got off the bed, walking to the door and Taekwoon followed her movement with his eyes. "Yeah, but I won't reserve some of the chocolate cake I'll bake if you will get up two hours later. I'll remind you that my older brother and sisters are home for vacation."  she said and promptly turned her face away from Taekwoon.

 

She had already slammed his door on her way out when Taekwoon's mind finally worked.

 

He blinked.

 

"Wait! What?!" He was out his bed and running to his door in no time. Hayeon's chocolate cake and older siblings, that kind of combo doesn't work well for his sweet tooth. The last time Hayeon baked while her older siblings were home, Taekwoon only managed a bite because Hayeon kept a slice for him.

 

"Hayeon~" he whined, trying to catch up to Hayeon's retreating figure.


	2. A Glimpse of Each Kingdom

Mrs. Cha was finalizing the food that Hayeon will be bringing when her youngest daughter finally came down from her room with an empty backpack behind her. They had finished moving all of her things to the university dormitory the day before so she doesn't really have anything more to bring today.

 

"Mom, did you pack the cupcakes I made last night?" she asked, standing behind her mother and sneaking a cookie from the neatly arranged containers.

 

"Yes, dear." she answered with a smile.

 

"Thanks, mom. You're the best." She then left the kitchen to let her mom finish packing.

 

Mrs. Cha tried to listen in to what her daughter was doing but the living room was too far from the kitchen to actually know what she's up to just from the sounds alone. She had given up on it, when she heard Hayeon gave an irritated grunt. Just from that alone she already knows that Taekwoon...

 

"That vampire! I swear if he didn't cook any lunch today..." The rest was drowned by another irritated groan from her daughter. Mrs. Cha just laughed. She already half expects the boy to be still on bed. Taekwoon after all isn't such a morning person like Hayeon and would often sleep the morning off during the times that he sleeps over at their house.

 

"Hayeon? I'm done with this." she called over.

 

Hayeon appeared back in the kitchen, still with that displeased expression on her face. "Thanks, mom." she said, giving her mother a peck on the cheek. "I'll leave now. Taekwoon turned off his phone on me again." she complained. 

 

She smiled and gave Hayeon a peck, too. "Don't be too hard on him, okay?"

 

"I'll try." she said, packing the containers in the backpack she just brought. After waving her mother goodbye, she went out the door to head to Taekwoon's house. Mrs. Cha just shook her head, amazed once again how Taekwoon can handle Hayeon almost everyday. She knows her daughter isn't the kindest with her words, too much more often than not, and she's glad the boy learned to tune her out or filter through her words to see the sweet girl underneath it all. 

 

~*~

 

Mr. Jung was wiping the car dry when he saw Hayeon's approaching figure, a red backpack behind her impossible to miss.

 

"Good morning." he greeted.

 

"Good morning, sir." she greeted politely back.

 

"Go in. I think he's back in bed." he told her with a smile. With how her face morphed into a scowl as she glanced at the direction of Taekwoon's bedroom, he already knows that she had already tried calling his son and most probably got ignored or the boy had turned off his phone on her again.

 

Hayeon smiled again as she faced him, gave a polite bow and went in the house. He got back to wiping the car, smiling. If he'll estimate this right, they'll be ready to leave in around 30 minutes.

 

~*~

 

As she put the last plate on the table, Hayeon came in through the door giving her a smile and a polite bow. "Good morning, ma'am." she greeted.

 

"Good morning, sweetie."

 

Hayeon took off her backpack and settled it on the sofa, no doubt full of all kinds of pastries that she baked. Those actually were the reason why Taekwoon had managed to haul himself out of bed early enough to cook lunch enough for two people, before grumbling and going back to bed a few minutes ago.

 

"Did Taekwoon..." Hayeon let her question hang in the air.

 

Mrs. Jung laughed a little, "Don't worry. He made lunch, but he did snuggle back upstairs afterwards." she answered. She also made a gesture upstairs, giving Hayeon permission to go and terrorize Taekwoon's follow up nap.

 

She smiled and run up the stairs with light steps. There was silence for a few beats before...

 

"Wake up, you oaf! Freshman orientation starts at 10 a.m.!"

 

"Go away! Let me sleep!"

 

Mrs. Jung tuned them out. She was too used with the two of them bickering almost non stop, but also for some reason, they can handle each other so well. She's especially amazed with Hayeon's tenacity. She knows that her son isn't the kindest with his words, or lack thereof, but Hayeon had learned to read in between the silence and the little gestures and see the soft boy that he really is.

 

The two of them came down a few moments later with a disgruntled Taekwoon and a smiling Hayeon.

 

"Eat breakfast, kids, so you can leave early." she beckoned.

 

Hayeon seated herself in her usual seat. She has been there often enough that the Jung house felt the need to give her an official seat on the table, Taekwoon had told them that he has a similar space in the Cha house.

 

After calling Taekwoon's father to sit on the breakfast table as well, they ate neatly but quickly and Taekwoon slowly came back to the world of the living. By the time he was finished with the meal, he was wide awake and didn't need to be told to get ready to leave. 

 

While her son was gone to freshen up, Mrs. Jung arranged the two kids' lunch and put it neatly in a bag, while Mr. Jung went out to start the car.

 

Everyone was all set and ready to leave in a few minutes and Taekwoon gave his mother a one armed hug, towering at least a head taller than her, while Hayeon gave her a tight hug telling her that they will be careful on the road and in university even before she can wish them well.

 

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Jung asked through the doorway.

 

They said their goodbyes to Taekwoon's mother and left to leave with the older Jung who will drive them to their dormitories.

 

Mrs. Jung smiled as she waved them off outside as the car disappeared around the corner, happy that the two kids will have each other in this new page in their lives.


	3. The Royals' Early Days I

The freshmen orientation was mostly uneventful. It was just a tour to their own departments, the staff showing the new students the facilities, and introducing the teachers that make up the faculty in each field. 

 

Hayeon and Taekwoon separated almost immediately after waving Mr. Jung goodbye. Their dormitories may be next to each other but they're still two large buildings, separating the males and females. 

 

They went to their respective rooms to unload the last of what they brought. Hayeon remembered to take two bags of cookies so she can give Taekwoon one for snacks. She exited the building and found Taekwoon waiting for her, also with a little bag in his hand. It was the same bag Taekwoon uses to put Hayeon's lunchbox in.

 

They gave each other a reassuring pat after handing each other's respective snack and lunch and separated to go to the Drama and Dance Department.

 

~*~

 

Taekwoon went over the script again in his head. He didn't bother to bring out his physical copy, having had memorized everything in it a few days after he received it.

 

His classmates were holding a similar copy of what he has in his bag, giving a last minute read before the teacher comes.

 

It was indicated in the mail that this script will be acted out as a form of assessment test to classify the students into sections. There's the Advanced Class and the Regular Class and of course, all of them are aiming for the former.

 

Like the rest, Taekwoon had given his full effort for it. He can remember hours in the studio teaching and practicing scenes with Hayeon. She had improved so much, to the point where she can act on stage if need be. In exchange, Hayeon had taught him the routine for the male counterpart of the dance that will be used for the Dance Department's assessment exam. He admits, their practices had been very enjoyable ever since they started touching up each other's field, learning new things everyday, being exhausted and laughing about it over Hayeon's snacks.

 

A guy in a smart casual white button down entered then, smiling at the greenhorns and promptly giving instructions for the assessment.

 

~*~

 

Their instructor came in wearing black tights and her hair pulled into a neat ponytail. The entire class was in an almost similar state. They were here to dance and will most definitely sweat, afterall.

 

Almost everyone has earbuds on, no doubt giving a last listen to the piece they will be dancing for the test. Hayeon has the music in her mp3 player as well, but instead of going through another listen, she opted to internalize the emotion of the song. One thing Taekwoon had influenced in her dance is understanding the message of the piece, displaying the emotion in each movement, making her entire body a medium to tell an entire script.

 

 _Baby Don't Cry._ The story of the Little Mermaid, told through the eyes of the prince instead of the mermaid. It was such a heart wrenching piece and Hayeon was amazed at Taekwoon's display when they managed to run through the entire dance. He got swept away by the song once, grabbing Hayeon's hand tighter as he brought it to his chest, urging Hayeon - no, his lover - to drive the knife to his heart, he had also gripped her hair in desperation, both of which he had apologized for afterwards, as neither of those were in the routine.

 

She found herself tearing up by the end of their practice and Taekwoon didn't laugh. Taekwoon never laughs about stuff like this. He just smiled at Hayeon and gave her shoulder a few pats, waiting for her to calm down before they danced for another round or two, or more, as was the case when two practice idiots are left on their own.

 

She had asked him for a favor one day. It was just, she couldn't get the image of Taekwoon's eyes, so pleading and full of despair. She had asked to play the Prince, so she can channel such emotions into her dance, which of course would automatically make Taekwoon the mermaid. She didn't expect he'll agree without question, but he did. Hayeon made sure to sit him down for fondue the afternoon after.

 

Her little internalization was disturbed by their teacher clapping twice to catch their attention then going straight to announcing the pairings for the test.

 

Hayeon got paired with a guy named Lee Minhyuk. He has a friendly appearance and a warm easy smile. He was almost the same height as Hayeon, maybe taller by just a couple of centimeters than her. She was already thinking of the adjustments she'll make, having became used to Taekwoon's towering height as her practice partner, when the teacher clapped again for one more announcement.

 

"We'll play the music twice so you can run through it with your partner."

 

The class got on the starting position almost immediately when the next instructions followed.

 

"Girls will be the Prince and the guys will be the mermaid. That is all."

 

Everyone froze in shock while Hayeon broke into an excited smile.

 

~*~

 

The teachers had smiled at his performance with his partner by the name of Jung Eunji. The surprise twist for the test caught almost everyone off guard. Just ten minutes before they have to act on stage with their assigned scene, the teacher had announced that the male and female roles would be acted out by the opposite gender. It shocked Taekwoon at first but eased into the idea quickly enough. He taught Hayeon most of the lines and had guided her through most of it to be able to practice the scenes with him so he found almost no trouble adjusting to the role. The only problem, if there is any, is the huge difference in height between him and Eunji, add to that the fact that he's the "female" in their scene.

 

It was also lucky of him to get a partner that also knew how to act out the "male" role. 

 

The teacher gave them a few claps and a very satisfied smile before telling them that both of them will be put in the Advanced Class for their performance. Taekwoon had faced his partner and almost gave her a pat on the shoulder, just like what Hayeon and he always do to each other, but stopped himself just in time to change it into a handshake. She took it gladly and thanked him as well.

 

As soon as he was back to the main room where they are supposed to wait for further announcement after the test, he took out his phone and found a single message from Hayeon.  ** _Call me when you're done._**

 

Only a couple of rings after and Hayeon picked up, "Oh my god! You wouldn't believe this but I had to dance as the Prince!" she exclaimed immediately.

 

"We did the same." he answered back amused. He can imagine Hayeon bouncing at the balls of her feet, her face animated.

 

"It was great! I enjoyed it so much and my partner -- oh damn! I'm so lucky to get someone who didn't land on their ass when they did that spin from a standing position to sitting on the floor!"

 

Taekwoon can remember that move, too. Hayeon had spent an entire day trying to master that without tripping on her feet as well.

 

"I got lucky with my partner, too. She actually knows how to act out the male part." he told her, his voice rising just a tad bit, getting swept away by Hayeon's excitement.

 

"Are you guys done? Let's have lunch!" she said after.

 

"In a few minutes, meet you at the cafeteria."

 

"Okay. Bye."

 

~*~

 

"Oh, going to grab lunch, too?"

 

Taekwoon looked behind him and found Eunji just a few steps away. He merely nodded as an answer.

 

"You don't talk much, do you?" she continued. It seems like she isn't deterred by Taekwoon's passive way of responding.

 

"Sorry. Am I bothering you?" she said next.

 

"Not really."

 

It wasn't like he's being a jerk, it was just the way he is. He isn't very comfortable being around new people and even if he is, only a few can handle him.

 

At least Eunji seemed to understand he wasn't being intentionally rude.

 

They both entered and while Eunji went to the counter, Taekwoon went straight to the tables.

 

"Aren't you going to order?" 

 

Taekwoon shook his head, bowed as a goodbye and continued on. He spotted Hayeon quickly enough, sitting next in a table with a guy with brown hair and a girl with blonde.

 

"Here! You owe me tomorrow's lunch." she announced, pushing a tray at Taekwoon's direction. As he expected, she had bought his lunch as well. It's just another thing they had grown used to. Whenever Taekwoon can't bring their lunch, anyone who gets to the cafeteria first will get the other's food as well.

 

"Ooh! You didn't tell us it was your boyfriend that was coming." the girl next to Hayeon teased. In which, both of them just stared dumbfounded. "Wait. He isn't?"

 

Hayeon and Taekwoon stared at each other, knitting their eyebrows, and at the same time making a digusted face at each other.

 

The blonde girl laughed while the guy smiled, hiding it behind his hand, "Sorry. Ignore the comment then. I'm Hyoyeon."

 

"Minhyuk." the guy piped in.

 

"This is Taekwoon. He's from the Drama Department." Hayeon introduced.

 

"Oh! An actor! So you guys are friends?" she asked, directing the question at Hayeon who went back to her food.

 

"Yeah. We're from the same school." she answered. "Taek! Minhyuk is the partner I was telling you about." she added. She swatted Taekwoon's chopsticks away from her plate, catching him red handed from stealing her food, "Chopsticks off!"

 

Minhyuk smiled when he was mentioned, "She gripped my hair, too." he added casually.

 

"I already apologized for it!" she whined. 

 

"Hayeon." Taekwoon called, bringing her attention back to him. Hayeon gave him a look, eyebrows raised then realized what Taekwoon was asking of her.

 

"Ah. Here. I put coffee instead of water in this brownie mix." She pulled out a neatly wrapped slice from her bag which Taekwoon accepted gladly.

 

"How is it?" she asked, looking at Taekwoon's face for answers.

 

He didn't give a verbal response, but he offered a quarter of the remaining brownie to Hayeon which she naturally ate from his offered hand. 

 

"This is sweet enough, it will be unhealthy if I make it any sweeter than this." she answered.

 

It was amusing, for Hyoyeon and Minhyuk. It may look like Hayeon is having a conversation alone but within their distance, it was obvious that Taekwoon is answering her in his own way.

 

"I didn't lessen the sugar. The coffee made it taste less sweeter than usual." she added. 

 

He pouted then, the first open emotion he showed since he appeared on their table. 

 

"No. Pouting won't make me the cause of your diabetes." 

 

"Are they sure they aren't dating?" Minhyuk whispered to Hyoyeon, still observing the pair.

 

"Beats me." Hyoyeon answered, whispering as well.

 

"What time?" Taekwoon asked. He had given up when Hayeon seemed unaffected when he begged. The brownies were good, the coffee gave it a new flavor but as she said, it lessened the sweetness.

 

"I think class will finish at 5. I'm planning to stay for maybe until 7 at least for extra practice." Hayeon replied.

 

"I'll pick you up. Or do you need a partner?"

 

"Nope. Solo."

 

"Okay. Later."

 

With that, Taekwoon left while the three of them also made their way back to their own department.

 

"What did he mean by partner?" Minhyuk asked. It struck him as odd since Taekwoon, as Hayeon introduced, is an actor.

 

"Practice partner." she smiled, "He's the one who made that hair grip part."

 

"So he dances?!" Hyoyeon followed.

 

"Nah. Just when we're practicing together. When he needs a female lead or when I need a male partner." She went in ahead, leaving Hyoyeon and Minhyuk standing dumbly next to the door.

 

"That pair gives me a headache." Hyoyeon groaned, massaging her forehead as she entered.

 

Minhyuk laughed amused, "Tell me about it."


	4. Ready To Be A Knight For You

There was a series of soft knocks on his door while he was busy reading about the History of Film Making. He wasn't expecting any visitors and was a bit confused who will visit him at this time of the night. It was already almost ten in the evening afterall.

 

He opened his door and was quickly pushed inside by a familiar figure.

 

"Hayeon... Why are you here?" he asked, closing his door gently.

 

"Can I stay here? For tonight?" she asked timidly, already climbing Taekwoon's bed.

 

It wasn't something new to them, afterall, they have had countless sleepovers in each other's house, but this is different. The dorms are off limits for overnight stay for the opposite gender, for obvious reasons. It would be curfew in a few minutes, too.

 

"You know you're not allowed here overnight." he said, sitting himself on the seat he just vacated.

 

"Please?" she asked again. "The guard didn't see me come in so they don't know I'm here." she added.

 

Taekwoon took a long look at her before sighing, "Well, since you're already here, help me read through my script." he conceded. 

 

He knows Hayeon won't be troubling him like this, or sneaking to his dorm, just out of a whim. He had a strong sense that she wanted to talk about something. She had always been comfortable with confiding in him, knowing that Taekwoon would never laugh or use it against her. They usually talk about this under the blankets, or over cookies and milk.

 

Hayeon smiled then, arranging herself more comfortably on Taekwoon's bed. Taekwoon, on the otherhand, pulled out the foldable mattress he bought after a month in university. Hayeon often liked staying over breaks and taking afternoon naps when possible, and there was more than one ocassion when Taekwoon got the urge to nap too but his bed wasn't designed for two people.

 

Taekwoon took out his new script, too. The piece given to them just this morning. He had only looked at the pages, not really reading through it yet as he already planned to ask Hayeon to read it with him.

 

Taekwoon had gotten so used to reading his scripts with Hayeon and practicing it with her. She had improved so much, too, proving to be a worthy partner for their practices. 

 

They had gotten over the first scene when Taekwoon finally drops the piece between them, settling his head on the bed, looking up at Hayeon while he's on the floor with the foldable mattress.

 

"So... Ready to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, playing with his blankets, trying to give Hayeon time to construct her words. Hayeon may have been the one who talks enough for the two of them, but it's always harder for her to open up things like this; things that have bothered her enough to seek out Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon felt her move and found her rearranging herself on the bed. She lied down, with her head facing Taekwoon's. She also played with the same end of the blanket he was playing with.

 

"Taek?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"You've never told me how you got together with your first girlfriend."

 

He tried to think about it for a moment. They have shared a lot of stories with each other that he can't even think about things about himself that Hayeon doesn't know yet.

 

"I haven't?" he asked. He also pulled his other arm on the bed so he can settle his head more comfortably. It seems like this will be how they will talk for the rest of the night afterall.

 

"Yeah. I already know about the jealous little shit that pushed me down last year. And... Well... We've never actually talked about this." she said then, still playing with the blanket even as Taekwoon's hands have stopped.

 

"Her name was Joohyun." he started.

 

"Was she pretty?"

 

"Very."

 

Hayeon gave a little laugh, "I expected that much." After that, she moved her hand from the blanket to Taekwoon's motionless hand then started tracing patterns at the back of it. "How did you guys got together?"

 

He hummed before answering. "It was a mutual crush. We've been classmates in first year."

 

"Who confessed first?" she asked again, playing with his fingers now. He had noticed that, too. Whenever Hayeon's nervous, she takes to making her hands busy and if it comes while they're talking, she usually plays with his hands. He honestly don't mind and he doesn't know if Hayeon is even aware of it.

 

"It was me." he said at last. "I gave her something back on White Day even though she gave chocolates for everyone in class."

 

"She seems like a nice person. So... Why did you break up?" 

 

"If I answer this, will you finally tell me what's bothering you?" he asked back, holding Hayeon's fingers in his hand.

 

"...yeah. I will." she answered, squeezing Taekwoon's hand back.

 

"Well, we got together in March. We dated until summer break but I guess, that's just what it was, a  _crush._  We drifted apart during the break and formally broke up a week after second year started. We ended up in different classes, afterall." he explained patiently.

 

Hayeon seems to be thinking about what he said, then she was sighing, looking directly at Taekwoon.

 

"Someone... confessed to me this afternoon..." she started.

 

"You've had confessions back in high school though." he said back. He noticed Hayeon had resumed playing with his hand.

 

"Yeah... I can handle those if it's about rejecting them..." she had shifted her gaze from Taekwoon's eyes to their joined hands.

 

"And you don't want to reject this person now?" he asked gently. He knows Hayeon had never been in a relationship and now it makes sense why she would be asking about his first one.

 

Hayeon just nodded.

 

"Do you like him?"

 

She nodded again. "But Taek... I'm scared... What if I'm making a mistake and this isn't... this isn't..."

 

"If you aren't ready yet, you can reject him. It's your decision to make. If you do accept him, I'll support you on that, too."

 

"I don't know... This will be my first and... What if I do something wrong?" she asked in a small voice, looking helplessly at Taekwoon.

 

"Then you can learn from this and never do it again." he answered. He couldn't help much but answer her questions and try to comfort her.

 

"Then what if... What if he hurts me? Or maybe cheat on me? Or... Or...." Unconsciously, she was gripping Taekwoon's hand so tight it was starting to hurt but he didn't comment on it.

 

"Then you can bet on it that I will be the first person to punch him in the face for hurting my best friend." 

 

"You'll do that?"

 

"Of course. I need to know the face I might potentially punch first though."

 

She finally smiled again, loosening her tight grip. "His name is Kang Dongho, second year from the Vocal Department."

 

Taekwoon smiled, too. "It's good that he isn't from the Drama Department."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, I don't have to feel guilty about punching him on the face if ever."

 

She laughed then, "I hope it doesn't come to that." She gave a relieved sigh afterwards, "Thanks, Taek. You helped a lot."

 

 

He finally moved his arm, bringing it to Hayeon's head to ruffle her hair. "It was nothing. Now let's go back to reading? My counseling fee needs to be paid."

 

Hayeon propped herself up again, grabbing the discarded script and bringing it between them. "Don't worry, I plan to pay. Need a practice partner for this?"

 

"Yeah. You need to memorize lines again."

 

"What's new?" she asked amused, obviously feeling much lighter than when she came in.

 

"And I miss your cookies." he added.

 

"I'll be sure to bake an extra batch when we go home." she agreed. "Now, let's continue."


	5. The Frog Prince

It was a Sunday and Hayeon is aware that today is literally a rest day for the students. Which also means that today is the only day that she can shop for things she may or may not need.

 

She went to the next building, giving a polite smile to the old security guard stationed for the morning shift. All of the guards at Taekwoon's place were more or less familiar with her by now. It has already been more than a whole quarter and her frequent visits to Taekwoon's dorm had made her a common face to the staff there.

 

"Coming to fetch your boyfriend?" Mr. Kim asked, smiling that grandfather smile at her.

 

"Taekwoon isn't my boyfriend, sir." she answered. The old man had always referred to Taekwoon as her boyfriend and he heard from Taekwoon that she was referred to as his girlfriend as well. "But yes, I'm coming to fetch him."

 

The old guard just smiled at her again and let her in.

 

Taekwoon's room is at the 2nd floor, last door to the right. She went straight there. The hallways are still deserted, not an unusual sight for a Sunday since most students tend to sleep in during the only day they can afford to turn off their morning alarm.

 

She got to the door and didn't bother to knock. She knows that Taekwoon would be more or less still dead to the world. So, holding her spare key to the door, she quietly opened it and let herself in.

 

Technically, it isn't allowed to give a spare key to anyone for your dorm room but there had been a few ocassions when Taekwoon or Hayeon would forget maybe a script, a book, a costume, or any other thing back in their rooms. Not to mention sometimes forgetting it in each other's rooms. And when one of them is currently on break for classes, they will ask if he or she can bring it to them. Thus, the spare keys were offered on the table. 

 

Hayeon had found a lump in the middle of the bed. As she expected, Taekwoon was still asleep. It wasn't like she can't wake him up, but she'll feel guilty over doing it just so she can drag him to the mall. So instead, she grabbed his chair and turned on the desk lamp, reading the script he left on the table.

 

It was half an hour later when Hayeon felt a weight on her shoulder followed by a grunt.

 

"What did you say?" she asked, closing the script and turning off the lamp.

 

"I said, why didn't you wake me up?" Taekwoon said clearer. He also took his face off of her shoulder and instead settled his chin on it.

 

"It's nothing important anyway. Just thought maybe we can go to the mall today."

 

"What if I didn't wake up all morning?" he asked. A quick look to her side and Hayeon was able to see that Taekwoon still has his eyes closed. He's always so sleepy in the mornings.

 

"Then we can go in the afternoon if ever." 

 

He yawned once then walked to his closet. "Let me wash up first." then he was out the door with a towel and a change of clothes.

 

~*~

 

"I didn't get to ask you this, but..."

 

"Dongho has vocal practice for the performance in two weeks." she answered. She picked herself up from the deskchair to settle on Taekwoon's bed. "Come here, I'll dry your hair."

 

Taekwoon went wordlessly, while Hayeon grabbed Taekwoon's hair dryer near his bed.

 

"Should I style it up?" she asked, working efficiently with drying his hair with the towel first. There was a very light nod but it was answer enough so she grabbed his hairgel as well.

 

While she worked, Taekwoon was quiet, probably still in the process of waking up.

 

"What time did you sleep last night?"

 

"Hm. Maybe around 2?"

 

"Turn around."

 

Taekwoon obediently did. His eyes were still closed and now, looking at him closely, she can see dark circles under his eyes.

 

"You have bags under your eyes. You should take care of your face. You're an actor!" she scolded, tracing said bags with her fingers.

 

"Can you fix me up today?" he asked, still not opening his eyes.

 

"I expected this much so I brought the BB cream I use on you." She got up to get her bag from the table, procuring a small tube of cream. This shade is twice lighter than her skin color because she specifically bought it for Taekwoon. The guy would sometimes show up with bags or light pimple marks on his face, and since it seems like Hayeon was more concerned with his appearance than the person himself, Hayeon had had enough and bought the cream.

 

"You might be handsome but you still need to take care of your skin. Maybe we should buy some masks, too, so we can use them later."

 

Taekwoon just hummed as an answer.

 

"There." she said once she was done. She also took the liberty of fixing his eyebrows a bit and putting just a touch of brown eyeshadow on his eyes. She hasn't directly told him that she liked his face, but she thinks she had openly expressed it, given how much Taekwoon lets her take care of his skin.

 

"We should buy some lip balm, too. Your lips are a bit dry."

 

"Mm. Whatever you say." he said, then finally opened his eyes, then looked at Hayeon with a quiet question.

 

"Yeah. You look okay now."

 

"Thanks."

 

~*~

 

After going around the clothes shop and the cosmetics shop, buying the mask and lip balm she have mentioned earlier, she next lead Taekwoon to a small shop that sells toys and accessories for girls.

 

She was trying on a choker when she noticed Taekwoon holding a small white teddy bear. Hayeon put the choker back in place and opted to stand next to Taekwoon. 

 

"For Eunji?" she asked, looking at the toy in Taekwoon's hand.

 

Her best friend hasn't explicitly told her that he liked Eunji, but she knows Taekwoon enough to know that he's interested in her. And judging from Taekwoon's lack of reaction, he might've already expected that Hayeon has noticed.

 

"Do you think she'll like it?"

 

She lightly hit Taekwoon's arm. "Yeah. But more than the gift, I think she likes you, too. She wouldn't stick around talking to a toad if she didn't like you."

 

"A toad?! Me?!"

 

"Half of the conversation with you, is just you grunting like a toad."

 

"You're calling me a toad now?"

 

"Uhm... Handsome toad?" She giggled right after. They have been together since second year of high school that most insults towards each other are harmless now. Still, it's always nice to come up with new things to tease each other with.

 

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at her, judging, then sighing. "I think I need to buy Dongho a pair of glasses."

 

"Hey!"

 

"You started it."

 

"Anyway, do you plan to ask her out?" Hayeon said, trying to change the subject, bringing it back to Eunji.

 

"Yeah. Maybe after our next stage."

 

"Good luck with that! And be sure to ask her out while you still have your make up on. You don't want her to realize you're actually a toad before she can say yes to you."

 

"Hayeon, I swear to god..."

 

Hayeon just laughed again, avoiding Taekwoon's arm from pulling her and probably squeezing her as a revenge.

 

"Don't scrunch your face, you'll have wrinkles then you'll be a King Toad."

 

"I hate you."

 

"I know."


	6. The Queen and The Princess

**Brown: _Hayeon_**

**Brown: _Let's go have lunch_**

 

Hayeon's phone vibrated twice to signal the two messages that just arrived. It was already nearing noon and she had been up since nine in the morning. But knowing Taekwoon, he must've just woken up and was feeling hungry.

 

**Cony: _Go and ask Eunji out for lunch ^^_**  she replied back, already smiling into her spoon.

 

"What's up?" her companion asked.

 

Hayeon smiled wider, turning her phone to let them see the screen. "Your boyfriend is lonely." she answered.

 

Eunji also smiled at the screen, especially when the phone vibrated again for the next message.

 

**Brown: _Can't. She said she's going out with a friend today :(_**

 

"I know~" Hayeon verbally replied.

 

"I wonder who else will he bother. He really sounds bored." Eunji said amused. She had also reached for her phone and even from across the table, Hayeon can see that Taekwoon was also messaging her.

 

Eunji shook her head a little as she typed back a response. 

 

**GIANT:** _**Are you having fun? I'm bored. I think Yeonie's busy, too. ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ** _

**tiny: _Yup! I'm having lunch right now. Aww... I'll buy you something for later. What do you want? (っ´▽`)っ_**

 

Eunji had let her read the exchange and they shared a knowing smile. Their little girls' day out was kept secret from Taekwoon afterall.

 

"I'll bet he'll request for cream puffs." Hayeon said, going back to her phone to also type a reply back. 

 

**Cony: _Then go hang out with Junmyeon and Yifan. I'm out, too. (•ω•)_**

**Brown: _And be a major third wheel? (ノﾟДﾟ) No, thanks._**

**Brown: _Shopping with Dongho?_**

**Cony: _You make it sound like I don't have other friends (￣へ￣)_**

 

"Oh wow! He did ask for cream puffs. How did you guess that?!" 

 

Eunji looked so cute, looking at Hayeon in awe. Her already big round eyes, widening even more, her lips forming that little 'o'.

 

"He's been whining at me to try and make some. I've never tried making cream puffs before." Hayeon answered. She remembered Taekwoon randomly finding a cream puff making tutorial video on his SNS and going straight to her room instead of just sending her a message.  _"Hayeon! Look! Cream puffs!"_ he exclaimed like an excited kid.

 

**GIANT: _Ah! Get vanilla and chocolate if they're available. Hayeon prefers vanilla :)_**

 

**Brown: _Not many people can take your presence, Your Highness (¬_¬)_**

**Cony: _Off with your head!（╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\_**

 

Hayeon unintentionally slammed her phone too strongly, making Eunji give her a look that asked why. It reminded her so much of Taekwoon. Looks like her best friend is rubbing off on his girlfriend.

 

"Wait. Let me guess. You guys are bickering again?" She was already giggling even before Hayeon could give her an answer. "I swear, you guys are so great at finding things to bicker about."

 

"It's his fault!" she answered, indignant.

 

"Yup. Same words I hear from Taekwoon."

 

"Ugh. Taek's rubbing off on you." she grumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

 

"I think it's cute. I actually feel a bit jealous sometimes." Eunji casually said before sipping her juice.

 

At the comment, Hayeon quickly  scrambled for words, "You have nothing to worry about! Me and Taek are just--"

 

"Hayeon." she said calmly, "Don't worry. I know." She smiled warmly at Hayeon, which greatly eased her.

 

"Sorry. I just don't want a repeat of last year since I actually think you're good for Taek." 

 

"He was already your best friend even before I met him. Taekwoon tells me every time he's with you and honestly, I have no room to doubt either of you."

 

Hayeon wiped imaginary tears from her eyes, "You're too good for that oaf. Too good. Be my girlfriend instead!"

 

They both laughed over it afterwards, earning the attention of the tables next to them.

 

~*~

 

"Do you have anything in mind that you want to give him?" Hayeon asked as they walked around the department store.

 

"At first I wanted to get him clothes but then thought maybe earrings would be better. I kind of want to get him something he can always use."

 

There was the telltale blush on Eunji's cheeks that Hayeon can't help but coo over. She unconsciously patted her head and ruffled her hair.

 

"What is up with the two of you lording me about how short I am?" she complained, pouting. 

 

Actually, it isn't like Eunji is short, it was just that Hayeon is tall with a height of 173 cm. A full 10 cm taller than Eunji. And Taekwoon is at 183 cm. Even way taller. Hayeon had seen Taekwoon tease Eunji about the large height difference almost on a daily basis and it was way too amusing not to watch.

 

"It's because you're so cute!" Hayeon exclaimed, patting Eunji's head again.

 

"You mean, I'm small." she said, scrunching her face at her taller friend. "Anyway, what do you think? Is it a good idea?" Eunji asked, bringing them back to their original topic.

 

"Actually," Hayeon played with the ends of her sleeves. Taekwoon had told her that Hayeon's hands get restless whenever she's nervous, so she knew she was opposed to the idea before she even continued. "Taek is allergic to most jewelries. Those he have now are expensive and were bought by his parents, aunts and uncles."

 

Eunji smiled at her, took her hands and said, "I'm really glad you agreed to come with me. My gift would have been a disaster otherwise. Thank you, Hayeon."

 

The hug Hayeon gave her afterwards obviously surprised her. "You're such a good girl. Promise me you won't turn into a toad."

 

"A what?"

 

Hayeon laughed to herself. "Nothing. Ignore my over dramatic ass."

 

"Okay? Well, looks like I'm back to Plan A." Eunji replied. They continued to walk around but she kept their arms linked. It seems like Hayeon enjoys being physically close and Eunji is more than fine with it. They didn't have much time to hang around with just the two of them so today is a good opportunity to do it. 

 

"Ah! If you want shirts, Taek likes this brand." Hayeon said, stopping at the corner and pointing at an area of men's items.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, what will you get him?" Eunji asked, taking out a couple of shirts from the rack and asking for a size from the salesman.

 

"Give us the 100 and 105 L size please." Hayeon said after Eunji gave her a silent question asking what size she should ask for. "About my gift, maybe I'll look up the cream puff recipe afterall."

 

Eunji just tilted her head again. Hayeon smiled, feeling like she's talking with a smaller and a girl version of Taekwoon. "Taek likes things sweeter than how shops usually make them so he always bugs me when I'm baking." She pulled out a blue sleeveless plaid shirt with a short front and a long back and also asked for the same size.

 

"I've never had the chance to taste your creations and Taekwoon talks about them non stop."

 

"Well, I try not to give him diabetes."

 

While they were talking, the salesman came back with the sizes they asked for. Hayeon stretched the red shirt Eunji chose and shool her head, "The shoulders is a bit too narrow in size 100 and size 105 has a wide armhole."

 

"And this?"

 

"For styles like this, Taek prefers the sleeves reaching around half of his hands."

 

"You're really good at this." Eunji remarked, taking the shirts back to the staff attending to them.

 

"If you have to listen to him grumble about all the little details every time he feels like buying new clothes, you'll learn, too." She checks out the shirt she asked for, then muttered under her breath, "And he has the nerve to complain about me taking my time choosing."

 

"That looks nice. Is it for your boyfriend?" 

 

Hayeon looked at the shirt again, "Well, that's the original plan, but now I'm not so sure."

 

"Why?"

 

"I know this will fit Taek perfectly but I've never went clothes shopping with Dongho before so I'm not very sure about the fit."

 

She was about to return the shirt, too, but Eunji stopped her, "Mind if I take this one?" she asked.

 

"Not at all."

 

~*~

 

**Brown: _Cream puffs! Come. Eunji brought some from the mall ヾ(¯∇￣๑)_**

 

"I know~" Hayeon verbally replied.

 

**Cony: _I'll be there~ ฅ'ω'ฅ_**

 

**Hayeon: _Looks like we'll see each other so soon ^ω^_**

**Eunji: _~\\(≧▽≦)/~ Well, Taekwoon did ask for the vanilla puffs for you_**

**Eunji: _You should hurry Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っ He has eaten a quarter already_**

 

**Brown: _I'm eating them all if you don't hurry (○ﾟεﾟ○)_**

 

**Eunji: _Hayeon! Hurry!!! ( TДT)_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lindsjune: Guys, Akira has been on a roll this past week....you're all in for a long ride.
> 
>  
> 
> Akira: ^^; guilty as charged. Anyway, what do you guys think of the story so far?
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Natsumae026) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Anon_24)


	7. Knights

There was a knock, just a couple of raps on the wooden door of the practice room, "Hello, princess."

 

Hayeon turned her head at the voice, breaking out into a wide smile at the sight of her boyfriend. Looking at him, it was obvious that he already got changed out of his practice clothes and just came back to school for Hayeon. The Vocal student smiled back at her, raising the bag he was holding and shaking it a bit in the air.

 

"What did you bring?" Hayeon asked as she took the bag. She also invited Dongho inside since they're currently on break anyway.

 

"You said you haven't eaten dinner so I brought something over." He started taking out the three containers out of the bag, each if varying sizes and contents. "Still gonna take long?" he asked, motioning to the collection of people taking their time to rest and regain their strength.

 

"You brought a lot." she shook her head a little, but couldn't quite hide the small smile on her lips, "Again."

 

"I can always finish the rest." Dongho replied casually, taking out the chopsticks as well and holding it out for her.

 

"Thanks! You're the best!" She took the largest container, taking out one of the carefully made sushi rolls inside and began to eat slowly. She can't suddenly eat big since they're still in the middle of practice.

 

"Did you bring some water?" she asked before picking up another piece of food.

 

"Ah! I didn't. Wait here. I'll go get something from the vending machine."

 

"No. It's okay, I can--"

 

"Just eat. I'll be right back."

 

Dongho was out the door before she can say anything more. She shook her head, smiling. Her boyfriend can be a real motherhen when he wants to be. 

 

A hand reached for one of the dumplings in the other container and Hyoyeon's smiling face came to her line of sight. "Hello, princess." she teased.

 

Hayeon dramatically rolled her eyes at her friend, resuming eating her food.

 

"You lucky little... Did you save the country in your past life? You got one of the most popular students of the Vocal Department as your boyfriend and I don't even need to tell you how many people drools over your best friend." Hyoyeon continued, snatching a piece of sushi this time.

 

"Well..." She made an exaggerated motion with her hair, raising her chin up in the air. It definitely earned her the expected shove and both of them burst out laughing after.

 

"Speaking of best friend..." The both of them looked at Minhyuk's direction, holding Hayeon's phone in his hand. He showed them the screen where it showed a picture of Taekwoon with his cheeks stuffed with food. "Ice Prince?" Minhyuk asked, looking at the caller ID with his eyebrows knitted.

 

Hayeon groaned as she took her phone from him.

 

"Ice Prince? Really, Taek?" were her first words as soon as she answered her phone.

 

_"Have you eaten dinner yet? Eunji and I are eating out. Want me to bring you something?"_

 

"Wow. You really just ignored me like that, huh?"

 

_"Okay. You don't need food. Bye."_

 

She can't quite remember the last time she had been so irritated over the sound of the beeping tone. Taekwoon can really rub her off in the wrong way at times.

 

Gritting her teeth, she called him again only to get a  _"The number you have dialed is either unattended..."_ when it was so obvious that it was Taekwoon reciting the words.

 

"Jung Taek!"

 

And the call was dropped again.

 

"I'm disowning him!" she exclaimed, irritatedly shoving another sushi in her mouth.

 

"Who? Me?" Dongho joked, settling a bottle of energy drink and water next to Hayeon.

 

"No. It's that stupid oaf!" She grabbed the water and opened it with more force than necessary.

 

"Ah! Minhyuk! Here. Dumpling?" her boyfriend offered. Minhyuk accepted the offer and sat in their little circle.

 

"You're ignoring me, too!" she complained, pouting at her boyfriend.

 

Dongho just laughed, an amused laugh that ended with him grabbing Hayeon's shoulder and giving her a one-arm hug. "If I take all of your little fights with Jung seriously, I'll be stressed out all the time."

 

Hayeon glared and pouted at him. It was just a small little thing but it feels nice to have someone she can act a little spoiled with. Plus she isn't even the least bit upset, like Dongho said, most of her fights with Taekwoon are harmless and doesn't really warrant any attention.

 

"Aw, here. Eat more before your practice resumes." Dongho urged, holding a dumpling in front of her.

 

"Back on the floor in two minutes!" their instructor reminded.

 

Hyoyeon, Minhyuk and Hayeon finished what they were eating and stood to their feet quickly. Hayeon was helping Dongho tidy up when he grabbed her hand to stop her. "What time do you finish?"

 

She thought for a moment, "Maybe until around 9. But some of us would stay for extra practice."

 

Dongho's shoulders slumped at the answer, "I have to sleep early because of an early vocal practice." he said dejected.

 

"It's fine." she said, squeezing his hand a bit.

 

"Okay. Take care." 

 

~*~

 

"Hayeon!" she heard from behind, finding Minhyuk walking towards her in an instant. "I'll walk you back."

 

She looked around then, "How about Hyoyeon?" She knows they stay near each other's place, much like Taekwoon and her and they usually go home together so it doesn't really make sense that he's here offering to take her home.

 

"The two others that stayed for extra practice were Hyoyeon's dormmates so they went together." he explained. He looked at Hayeon then, motioning with his head if they should go.

 

"But... Your dorm is in the opposite direction." But Minhyuk was already walking with her so she followed as they talked.

 

"It's already late and you don't have anyone to walk you home. I heard that Dongho can't pick you up and Taekwoon probably doesn't know that your boyfriend can't do it tonight." he explained, smiling at Hayeon afterwards.

 

She finally returned the smile, pushing him a little, "Well aren't you just a knight in shining armor."

 

"You are a queen, so I guess knight sounds about right."

 

She groaned at that, "I regret introducing Taek to you guys."

 

Minhyuk just laughed again, "Taekwoon has little to do with it. Almost everyone calls you queen. Even the upperclassmen. You have this... aura when you dance."

 

"And my sassy ass? And here I thought I could finally get rid of the nickname here in college."

 

"So you were Queen Hayeon even before?"

 

"Stop!"

 

"Queen Hay--"

 

"Stop! Stop!"

 

They were both laughing in the middle of the street when Taekwoon came, breathing heavily from running all the way.

 

"I... You weren't... answering your phone." he said, trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees.

 

"Ah! I forgot to unmute my phone."

 

"And I asked the guard... and they said you weren't home yet..." he said, a bit more composed this time. "Dongho wasn't answering either."

 

"So you ran all the way here?" she asked then.

 

"Well... Uhm... Taekwoon's already here so I'll be going now." Minhyuk said, already taking a few steps back.

 

"See you tomorrow! Thanks for walking me home." Hayeon said, waving, and Minhyuk smiled as he finally turned, going to the opposite direction.

 

"You! Why didn't you tell me Dongho can't take you home tonight?" Taekwoon asked then. The barely concealed irritation earlier, now on show that Minhyuk is gone.

 

At that, Hayeon lowered her head. She knows that Taekwoon had told her to message him if her boyfriend can't walk her to the dorm from practice but... "But you were with Eunji and I didn't want to bother you guys." she whispered, just loud enough for Taekwoon to hear.

 

"And you think Eunji will be happy if something happens to you while we're having our date?"

 

Taekwoon rarely gets mad. He can be pissed or irritated but he almost never scolds anyone, well except for her.

 

"...I'm sorry."

 

He sighed then, walking closer to her so he can give her a hug. He doesn't enjoy seeing Hayeon deflated afterall. "Just... Don't do this again. You're still a girl and my best friend and I worry, okay?"

 

She nodded to his chest, hearing Taekwoon's loud heartbeat. He must've been so worried that she wasn't answering her phone.

 

"Let's go. You must be tired." he said after breaking the hug. He held her hand, too, tugging her towards the direction of the dorms.

 

"Taek?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love you."

 

"Yes. I love you, too. So stop worrying me, okay?"

 

"Yeah." She finally smiled at that, snuggling close to Taekwoon's side as they walked the remaining distance back to their building.


	8. The Queen's Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some characters and references were mentioned in Part 3: Tea Time In The Palace. We recommend that you read it first before proceeding with this chapter. Thank you.

When Hayeon told him at first that she will use the instrumental for VIXX's Shangri-la for her quarterly evaluation, he thought she was just being her usual fangirl self. He found out a few weeks later that she was being quite serious.

 

Their theme for this stage is "oriental" so it isn't surprising to see some using fans or fake swords and other props that will suit their routine. And that is where Hayeon's stage sets its difference. Instead of props that would occupy her hands, she made full use of her clothes, long and loose clothes with more material around the sleeves to create an after effect image on her movements.

 

He wondered at first why Sojin had visited their college last month, and then again last week, but now it's obvious that Hayeon had asked Sojin to design her stage clothes. Being a fashion designer and all, his sister must've been more than happy to make clothes for Hayeon's performance.

 

 _"Send me a video of her performance! I can't watch because of work, so capture it all on film! I need to see how it will look on stage."_ was the reason she called him last night, knowing that he'll come watch her performance today. So here he was, watching while recording. He needs to get a decent shot lest he gets in trouble with Sojin.

 

The performance wrapped up with the whole stadium on their feet, applauding Hayeon for her performance. It was absolutely beautiful, the smoke effect on stage giving off that mysterious and elegant feel to her dance. And Taekwoon for the first time, shared the same awe with the audience. It was the first time he had seen this dance since Hayeon practiced alone for a solo stage so Taekwoon's assistance was not necessary. Plus, he didn't get the chance to watch her practice because the Drama Department had been busy with evaluations as well.

 

"That was beautiful!" Eunji muttered next to him, with her eyes still fixed on the stage despite the stage lights already back to being pitch black.

 

"Yeah. She was." he answered, saving the video and sending it immediately to Sojin.

 

People had started moving around as the lights in the auditorium turned back on, everyone filing to the aisle in a slow stream to exit to the front. Taekwoon and Eunji waited until the crowd thinned before standing from their seats and proceeded backstage to congratulate Hayeon and the rest for a wonderful stage.

 

"Taekwoon!" Minhyuk greeted, already in a plain white tee and black shorts. His eyes were still lined with kohl and his lips still colored.

 

"Your sword dance was great!" he greeted. 

 

Minhyuk performed in traditional clothes depicting that of a soldier, using a sword as his key prop. It was a strong stage, perfect for the concept he was trying to go for.

 

"Thanks!" It was obvious that the adrenaline was still making him high, his cheeks were still flushed and he looked like he's buzzing with energy. He was second to last to perform afterall.

 

"Ah! You changed already! I was waiting for you and Hayeon this whole time so we can snap a picture!" Hyoyeon exclaimed, still in her deep red kimono which was short at the front and long at the back.

 

"I can wear the outer top." Minhyuk tried, scratching the back of his head in apology.

 

"Go! While Hayeon touches up." she said, pushing Minhyuk back to the dressing area for guys.

 

"Hyoyeon! You were so beautiful!" Eunji said, giving Hyoyeon a tight embrace.

 

"Thanks for coming! We'll watch your film tomorrow." Hyoyeon gave a wave to Taekwoon's direction after her hug with Eunji.

 

"Eunji! Taek!"

 

Hayeon was running to greet them, when Taekwoon held his hand up to stop her. "Hold it. I need to send Sojin a full body picture first." Hayeon just smiled and let Taekwoon take a couple of shots then let herself be hugged by Eunji as well. 

 

"Your dance was so beautiful, Hayeon! And your clothes were perfect and just... it was beautiful! Okay, I actually feel dumb with the lack of variety in my words but it really was beautiful!"

 

Hayeon laughed and hugged her again, "Thanks, Eunji."

 

Afterwards, she placed her hand on her hips raising an eyebrow at Taekwoon's direction.

 

"Really?" he asked, trying to sound unamused but ultimately failing.

 

Hayeon just continued with the look.

 

"Come here!" he said, opening his arms, and Hayeon broke into a wide smile, welcoming herself in Taekwoon's arms. "You did great. Your stage was elegantly beautiful."

 

"Thanks!" she said after. "Sorry Eunji, he just rarely praises me." 

 

"It's fine. You deserve the praise and I would have forced it out of Taekwoon if he didn't give in. He was just as speechless when we were both watching."

 

"Stop exposing me!" Taekwoon whined, bumping Eunji by the shoulder and Eunji just pushing harder.

 

They both laughed afterwards.

 

Minhyuk came back out with his top over his white tee and Hyoyeon gathered the five of them to snap the pictures she demanded. She also asked Taekwoon to take a picture of just the three of them dancers, complete with their props.

 

While all of them were busy snapping pictures, Taekwoon saw at the corner of his eyes, a figure approaching them and quietly sneaking behind Hayeon.

 

"Here! Flowers for such a beautiful stage!" Dongho exclaimed, after surprising Hayeon from behind. He handed her a small bouquet of flowers followed by a peck on her cheek.

 

"Thanks for coming."

 

"Of course! It's your performance. Of course I'll come." he said, giving her a hug.

 

Taekwoon turned his face and tried to ignore the scene. What matters is that Hayeon is happy. She doesn't need to know. 

 

"So we'll just change and then we can go out and eat." Hyoyeon said, going back to the dressing rooms to get changed. Minhyuk also disappeared to retrieve his things, leaving just Dongho, Eunji and Taekwoon at the halls.

 

"I'll just go to the restroom." Taekwoon excused himself, leaving quickly after the dancers went to change. He knows he can act well, but it doesn't mean he enjoys being in the same room while he's pissed.

 

He hasn't reached the restrooms yet when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**Cony: _Don't worry, Taek_**

**Cony: _I_ _know_**

**Cony: _Thanks_**

**Brown: _Are you okay?_**

**Cony: _A little sad_**

**Cony: _And down_**

**Cony: _I really thought he came_**

**Brown: _Then how did you know?_**

**Cony: _I told you before, I had a lot of practice with 'Taekwoon-language'_**

**Brown: _So you saw it through me?_**

**Cony: _Yeah. Don't worry though, you weren't obvious_**

**Cony: _Please don't be very mad_**

 

Taekwoon sighed. Hayeon's request is a tall order. He's actually really angry. He wanted Hayeon to be mad and make her ask her boyfriend why didn't he come and then pretended like he did. But it seems like Hayeon is willing to look this over so he really should, too. It wouldn't do him good to meddle more than necesarry in Hayeon's relationship.

 

**Brown: _I'll try_**

**Brown: _But only because you asked me to_**

**Brown: _And I won't let you let this slide a 2nd time_**

**Cony: _Thanks_**

**Cony: _For being mad for my sake_**

**Brown: _Of course, I am. Stupid._**

 

He came back feeling more composed than when he left. He still didn't look at Dongho's direction or initiated a conversation with him. He told Hayeon he'll try not to be mad. But it doesn't mean he needs to act all friendly with him. It was a good thing Eunji asked to watch the performance video, giving him enough reason to ignore Hayeon's boyfriend until their friends returned from changing clothes.

 

Hayeon tried to catch his eye first thing after coming out to unite with them, then mouthed a quick _'T_ _hank you'_ before Dongho came to meet her to take her things from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Extra stories are now divided into Part 3: Tea Time In The Palace (for High School Arc) and Part 5: During The Carriage Ride (for College Arc)


	9. The Prince's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira: Apologies for the late update. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait ^^

He looked at her, cold and indifferent, stared at her fearful face and his icy eyes remained the same. She gasped, mouthed a desperate  _"Please"_  but if he heard or even saw it, it didn't show. He walked around the room to grab a cloth and a rope before going back to where she lie.

 

After securing her mouth and tying her to the table in the room, he wiped his face and hands and exited the room.

 

"Leo!" the lady greeted as he reemerged to the main floor of the house.

 

"Arisa. How are you?" he replied, all the ice had melted from his eyes, replaced by such warmth that it was impossible to know the darkness that housed in his basement.

 

~*~

 

"How could you kill Margarette then go back to Arisa like nothing happened?!" Hayeon complained, hitting Taekwoon on the arm.

 

Looking around the theatre, she can see that everyone were almost frozen in their seats, no one daring to stand up even as the credits rolled in. She can understand the feeling. Despite it being an amateur production, it was a great film.

 

"That was... wow!" Minhyuk said, almost breathless next to Hayeon's left. "You were great, Taekwoon! Like... really great! You, too, Eunji! You really looked scared of Leo there!"

 

Eunji looked proud with the compliment, dramatically puffing out her chest and smiling widely at Minhyuk. "We were all scared of Taekwoon during that scene. The only one unaffected there was Wonshik."

 

"Wonshik doesn't really count though. I don't think anything fazes him." Hayeon commented.

 

"If only you know..." Eunji said in a singsong whisper, hinting something probably only the Drama Department students know of. She had seen Wonshik and had even talked to the guy, especially when Eunji and Taekwoon are too busy rehearsing so they both whined at Hayeon for food, making her take a much needed visit to their building.

 

"Is he the director?" Hyoyeon piped in from the other end of the seats.

 

"No. He's the scriptwriter. He looks really indifferent but his scripts are always so full of emotions." Taekwoon answered.

 

Hayeon snorted next to him and Taekwoon gave her a side glance. "As if you have any right calling someone else indifferent."

 

Taekwoon hit her arm lightly for the comment while she just laughed a little, triumphant at riling Taekwoon up.

 

After the crowd had finally gathered themselves up enough to realize that it's time to leave the theatre, Hayeon and the others also stood up from their seats to follow the majority of the crowd to the exit.

 

"Are you guys going tomorrow? To Vocal Department's quarterly evaluation?" Minhyuk asked as they all head out to eat. Hayeon was instantly on alert. 

 

Taekwoon was careful to keep his face neutral. He was pissed yesterday, Hayeon knows that much. They had spent the time between dinner and curfew together. Taekwoon had done her hair as they watched a movie, and even with the lack of words, she knows he was doing it to cheer her up.

 

They had parted with Hayeon feeling so much lighter and she knew that Taekwoon was too when he left her room with a small smile on his lips. Or maybe he was just relieved that she was already feeling less upset.

 

Today though, the mere mention of the Vocal Department's presentation had steeled Taekwoon's expression once again. It might not look like it changed all that much but Hayeon knows Taekwoon is doing it to hide his emotions.

 

"You guys all know I'm going. They have last day rehearsals today." Hayeon answered. She had directed the second sentence to Taekwoon in a subtle manner. She kind of guessed that her best friend was pissed at Dongho for not showing up to accompany her to watch the Drama Department's films and even if she was also upset by that fact, she wanted to tell Taekwoon that it was because of a reasonable excuse.

 

Taekwoon didn't really look at her but the little sigh that he did was enough to know that he caught the message.

 

"And you guys?" Hyoyeon asked, looking at Eunji and Taekwoon.

 

"We'll go!" Eunji answered, looking hopefully at Taekwoon who only nodded at her eager face. At this, Hayeon finally allowed a smile, thankful for her friends' unexpected and probably unintended help in persuading Taekwoon to come.

 

The place they chose to eat in was a pasta place that was a bit further away from campus. It was a place she had discovered with Taekwoon from their frequent food hunts and they both thought it would be a good idea to introduce it to their friends. Maybe she should take Dongho here too sometime soon, she mused.

 

Hayeon had let Taekwoon lead the group. The three of them were still talking animatedly about the film with Eunji happily adding details for the parts they missed.

 

They didn't make it past the door of the restauramt though, Taekwoon had turned and was pushing the rest of them out before they even had an idea of what was going on.

 

"Taek! Hey!" Hayeon complained even as he let Taekwoon push them all away from the place.

 

"I suddenly remembered a good pizza place just a minute's walk away from here." he said, already leading the way. Hayeon, having caught the silent plead in his eyes had supported the change of plans without question, for now at least. The others thankfully followed but not without a quick glance at Hayeon and Taekwoon.

 

She made sure to send him a look that said  _"Tell me later."_ and he responded with a light unnoticeable nod.

 

Fortunately, the others didn't prod too much about the sudden change of plans. Just a question of why and a comment of "You're so random." directed at Taekwoon but otherwise, they let it go. Hayeon didn't ask at all, she'll just keep her questions to herself until it was only just the two of them.

 

They separated on their way home after the meal, Hyoyeon, Minhyuk and Eunji together on one side, while Taekwoon and her on the other. He attempted to escort Eunji back, but his girlfriend rejected his offer, pulled him close and whispered something. Hayeon didn't hear what it was Eunji said to Taekwoon but she had an idea what it was based on Taekwoon's expression.

 

Her best friend stared at his girlfriend wide-eyed, like she just dropped a bomb on him. Hayeon can bet it has something to do with Eunji knowing that Taekwoon insisting on walking her home is more about stalling for time before she interrogates him. 

 

"I can't read you as well as Hayeon yet, but I'm learning." She smiled then, gave a chaste kiss on his lips and lightly pushed him towards Hayeon's direction. "See you both tomorrow." then run after the two dancers who were a few meters away, waiting for her to finish saying her goodbye.

 

Hayeon kept quiet as they walked slowly back while Taekwoon gives quiet sighs next to him. 

 

"Let's grab some snacks." she said, making a turn towards the convenience store. While she picked out chips and cookies and also a few cans of soda and bottles of juice, she found Taekwoon standing around the small area where they sell some hair tie and ribbons.

 

They paid for all the junk food, including a bag of small red hair ties.

 

Hayeon dumped all the food on the table next to her bed, immediately grabbing one of the huge bag of chips and opening it. Taekwoon, meanwhile, sat on her bed already holding a comb and waiting for her to take her position so he can do her hair.

 

If Hayeon's habit was playing with his hands as they talk, Taekwoon's is doing her hair, so she plops down on the floor next to the bed.

 

"Your hair is longer now. I bet the fishtail would look nice." he said, pulling Hayeon's hair tie gently and combing the strands. She hummed in agreement as she munch on the barbecue flavored chips.

 

"Did Dongho tell you what time they'll finish rehearsals?" he asked in an almost whisper. His fingers worked even in the silence of thr room, gently tugging strands after strands and crossing them on top of each other.

 

"He said probably around late afternoon. It wouldn't be good for their voices if they practice until night." she answered, bringing a few chips over her head and was eaten off in no time. 

 

There was a few moments of them both just chewing, until she felt Taekwoon reach the end of her hair. She handed him the bag of hair ties they just bought, knowing he needs them now without the need to ask.

 

"Take two out." he instructed.

 

She felt him tie the end of her hair, then let it fall and graze her back. Then Taekwwon's fingers were back, playing with the strands intentionally left out at the sides.

 

"Remember what I said about being the first person to punch your boyfriend in the face if he ever hurts you?"

 

Hayeon resisted the urge to turn around. There was another reason why Taekwoon ties her hair when they talk, or more specifically, when he's the one doing the talking. It is a way of letting Taekwoon filter the words he wants to say, without Hayeon seeing right through him before he can even finish what he needs to say.

 

She took a much needed breath, before giving a light nod. "Why are you asking me this, Taek?" she asked, even if she already has a clue why. It's difficult not seeing Taekwoon's face when they talk like this.

 

"I'm just reminding myself. I love you, you know."

 

"I do. And I wish you'd tell me what you saw." she said, holding his hand still, playing with his fingers like how she usually does.

 

"I'm not yet sure myself and I'd rather spare you from it."

 

"For now." she insisted. She still wanted to know even if it was an uncertain thing as Taekwoon said. But she can feel that he isn't going to give in and tell her now. "You'll tell me in the future, okay?"

 

He sighed, tugging her hair lightly again, "Okay. For now, Yeon."


	10. Covering the Queen's Eyes

Taekwoon stares at the script, still very much confused how this certain scene was supposed to look. It's written down of course, but for this piece, he's once again grouped in with Wonshik. And he knows firsthand how the scriptwriter is so particular about giving the character its own life. He can't do that if he's still confused about this scene.

 

He briefly considers just calling Wonshik to ask, but then thought better of it and just decided to go to his dorm. There was still a good couple of hours before curfew anyway.

 

It only took a couple of knocks for Wonshik to answer the door. He looked as indifferent as ever, merely opening the door as a silent invitation to come in. He didn't even ask why Taekwoon was there at this time.

 

Wonshik's cheek is still slightly red. The swelling has gone down a lot after the past couple of days, but the mark was still very visible on his face. It had been quite a news. The top student of the Drama and Vocal Department, getting punched in the face by another student taking double majors also in Drama and Vocal. Taekwoon doesn't know the rest of the story yet since it really isn't in his nature to poke his nose in other's business and it isn't like Wonshik to share on his own.

 

With no further small talk, Taekwoon took out his script and pointed at the scene he was planning to inquire with Wonshik. "I wanted to know why he felt this way here." he said, elaborating a little.

 

Wonshik entertained him, drawing the world that exists in his imagination, telling Taekwoon of the life he was supposed to show through his character. Talking with Wonshik like this is always an experience Taekwoon enjoys. This is the reason he opted to consult him directly than talk through a phone. The only times Wonshik would look as animated as this is when he talks about his stories, his songs, and a certain "angel" that serves as his muse.

 

In the middle of Wonshik's story, the room next door gave a clear resounding echo of a door being opened and closed. Taekwoon was about to ignore it but then the sounds that came after, made him turn to the wall connecting the rooms.

 

"Seriously?!" he asked in obvious disbelief.

 

Wonshik just looked as unfazed as ever.

 

The sounds got a lot louder as the time passed and Taekwoon was getting the urge to punch on the wall to remind the couple in the next room that the walls are thin enough that they're heard quite clearly. But he held himself back because, if there's anyone who is supposed to be punching walls, it's Wonshik.

 

But when he turned back to him, Wonshik just had his eyes closed, as if listening to the sound.

 

"Who's your neighbor?" he asked in his usually featherlight voice.

 

Wonshik seems to think for a moment before he replied. "Rich Tenor. His low notes would be better if he just practices more."

 

Ah. That's right. He had momentarily forgotten Wonshik's penchant for giving nicknames to the people he can't remember the names of. Somehow, he can only remember people's names if he had recognized their talents.

 

Nodding, he asked again, "Is the... other person his girlfriend?"

 

"She's the third girl this week that strains her voice. They should all work with support."

 

Taekwoon will take that as a "No."

 

He looked at Wonshik again and just sighed. Well, it looks like it hardly bothers the room owner so Taekwoon chose to ignore it as well. They managed to work even with the noise from next door. It was easy enough once they concentrate on the story, they're both good with their concentration after all.

 

He leaves after a while, finally letting Wonshik get back to composing his next piece. Coincidentally, the door to the next room opened just as he came out. The girl looked at him in surprise, hurrying off ahead of Taekwoon while trying and failing to cover her face. Taekwoon recognized her as one of the Vocal students in Dongho's group during the evaluations last time. A tall girl that did the high notes for the group.

 

He didn't think much about it. It isn't his business to snoop around anyway.

 

As he got back in his room though, he belatedly realized that he left his script at Wonshik's place. But then it was already past curfew so he decided to just disturb Wonshik on a Sunday morning. He just hopes the guy wakes up early enough, he still has to ask Hayeon to read it with him.

 

~*~

 

Hayeon had always been an early riser, and usually, she's up before the majority of the student population. But for this morning alone, she found herself being carried out of her room, with her blankets and all and then promptly put down a few feet away from the dorm's bathroom.

 

Finally getting some of her senses, her vision focused on the person that so galantly disturbed her morning with such passion.

 

"Taek. What the hell?!"

 

Taekwoon merely handed her a bundle of her bath towel. "Your change of clothes is in there. If you don't like them, change afterwards."

 

"It's fuck o'clock in the morning!" she argued. Hayeon was quite sure the bathroom stalls were still empty around this time.

 

"Just take your bath. We're going out." Taekwoon insisted.

 

Her sleep muddled mind finally processed Taekwoon's expression. "Hey." she called gently, tugging the end of Taekwoon's sleeve lightly. "What's wrong?"

 

Taekwoon just sighed, "I'll wait for you in your room."

 

Hayeon was left awkwardly standing there as Taekwoon turned and left. Something was definitely wrong and she has to talk to Taekwoon to find out what it is.

 

She took a quick bath, not even having enough thoughts to feel embarrassed over Taekwoon even including her set of underwear in the change of clothes he prepared for her. She was too occupied with Taekwoon's troubled expression. He looked mad and hurt at the same time and her heart ached to see him like that.

 

She finished in record time, finding Taekwoon sprawled on her bed with the red hair ties right next to him and a comb clutched in his right hand.

 

"Could you turn around for a moment? I need to change. These clothes are for going out." she said already opening her closet to search for something a lot more comfortable.

 

"Yeonie. Sit here, I'll do your hair."

 

Hayeon stopped in her search for clothes. Even Taekwoon's tone sounds like he's begging, even if she's the only one who can recognize it as such. She hears the unspoken word loud and clear,  _"Please."_

 

She slumped her shoulder a little and sat in front of him. She heard the sound of the hair dryer before she felt Taekwoon's fingers on her scalp. He's always so gentle when he touches her hair.

 

Taekwoon didn't speak like she thought he would do. He only worked quietly with doing her hair. She was given a few minutes to do her make up. But she was too worried about him to actually put much. She only did a little and then Taekwoon was leading her out of the building.

 

They were sitting with a tower of pancakes on their table for breakfast when Hayeon finally found it in her to ask. "What's up, Taek?"

 

Not only did Taekwoon brought them to the mall on his own, he also paid for their food, which was something totally unusual.

 

"Just savor the moment. I'm feeling nice today."

 

She knows that's bullshit but the crease in between Taekwoon's eyebrows has decreased ever since they sat down for breakfast so she let it go. Her top priority right now is making Taekwoon get out of his foul mood even if he still refused to tell her anything.

 

They spent the entire day together. Watched a cheesy movie that Taekwoon absolutely hated but Hayeon loved, also paid by Taekwoon. They even went to a pasta place for lunch. Taekwoon also tugged her towards a shop that sold various equipments and ingredients for baking. She insisted on paying but just realized she didn't bring either her phone or wallet.

 

"I'll pay for them." Taekwoon declared.

 

"I'll pay you later." she said, a little embarrassed.

 

"No need to."

 

She decided not to argue for now. Taekwoon looked a lot better now than this morning and she didn't want to ruin his good mood.

 

They ate dinner outside, too. At the restaurant they both liked and since Hayeon didn't have her money with her, Taekwoon paid for it too without a single word of complaint.

 

He stayed in her room afterwards. Taekwoon had pulled her laptop out as she changed out of her clothes and washed up. He already has a kpop variety show playing when she got to her bed, with a bag of chips out of Hayeon's stash of junk food.

 

They watched, Hayeon laughed while Taekwoon just smiled. The thought of squeezing him out for details about his foul mood this morning had been forgotten in the midst of the wondeful mood that settled between them as the night deepened.

 

Hayeon woke up, tucked in her bed. Her laptop lay quietly on her bedside table with a note on top of it.

 

**_You fell asleep. See you tomorrow._ **

 

She smiled. Maybe she should take him out for dinner later as thanks for yesterday. She went with her usual morning routine and got ready for another Monday.

 

~*~

 

"Hayeon! What happened?!" Hyoyeon's worried voice welcomed her as she entered the dance room.

 

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, settling her bag and water bottle down.

 

"Taekwoon got a week suspension! It was posted in the Drama Department's bulletin board. I mean, that's what I heard from Junmyeon."

 

Hayeon froze. A thousand different scenarios running through her head. She considered calling him but she was running out of the dance room before she even has time to process her thoughts. The only thing in her mind at the moment was to see with her own eyes that Taekwoon is okay. 

 

Was it connected to his mood yesterday? Why didn't she push? Why didn't she ask more persistently? Why the hell did she let Taekwoon pamper her when he was the one obviously distressed? Why was she so stupid?!

 

She ran out so fast with only Taekwoon in mind, hoping and praying that nothing was wrong and that he was okay. Please let him be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira: In case some of you haven't seen, Part 6: The Jester And The Minstrel (A RaBin spin-off) is already up. A story focused on RaBin in the same universe as The Queen And The Ice Prince. The timeline is also set the same ^^


	11. Judgement for Treason

Hayeon hurries to Taekwoon's room, practically wrenching the door open and Taekwoon's surprised form filled her vision. She immediately did a visual assessment to see if everything in him was still intact. 

 

He was still in clothes that told her that he was well on his way to class for that day, his hair was obviously styled earlier but it's already a mess at this time. 

 

Under her close scrutiny, Taekwoon tried to hide his right hand which she promptly stole and inspected. His knuckles were red and there was even some dried blood. She felt more of her color drain from her face at the sight.

 

"What happened?!" she demanded, panic and worry finally catching up to her. She quickly searched his face, looking if she missed any bruises when she looked just a momemt ago but thankfully there were none.

 

Taekwoon avoiding her eyes didn't do anything to settle her down. In fact, it just agitated her more. Her best friend hadn't been okay since yesterday, actually longer than that. The things he wasn't telling her kept piling up but she didn't expect it would lead to anything this bad.

 

"How the hell did you get suspended?!" she asked, desperate for some answers because she's tired of Taekwoon not telling her anything.

 

Taekwoon actually visibly bit his lower lip, still stubbornly trying to steal his right hand back, but not really exerting much effort because he knows that doing so might hurt Hayeon in the process.

 

"Taekwoon!"

 

"Because an asshole was getting on my nerves!" he yelled back, irritation and actual hostility visible in his usually stoic face.

 

Hayeon might've taken a while to get over with Taekwoon raising his voice if it wasn't for the situation, but as it is, she's as much as on edge as Taekwoon was, probably even more than Taekwoon at the moment. Her best friend is hurt and suspended for crying out loud, and he's still not telling her why.

 

"If he's an asshole, then he doesn't deserve a punch that will get you suspended for a week!" Her panic and worry were quickly morphing to anger. It wasn't like Taekwoon to actually harm anyone just because they pissed him off. He usually just erases their presence. Hayeon knows there's a deeper reason for her best friend's actions but Taekwoon boiling in anger and actually yelling isn't really helping her think more wisely.

 

"He does if said asshole is cheating on my best friend!" The intensity of Taekwoon's voice surprised her and by the look on his face, it surprised him, too. Although she thinks that the reason for his reaction was more because of letting the reason for his anger slip out of his lips than the volume of his voice.

 

Taekwoon snatched his hand again, stronger this time and Hayeon let him. He looked like a cornered animal, worry and hurt visible in his eyes as he stared at Hayeon. She recognized that look. She had seen it a few days ago, and even yesterday. Then suddenly... everything was clicking into place.

 

"Taek..."

 

He obviously deflated at the words, seeing in Hayeon's face that his carefully hidden knowledge wasn't a secret anymore. "I'm sorry..." he said, his voice much quieter than the usual, as if all the fight in him had instantly evaporated.

 

Hayeon didn't reply, but she touched his arm and guided him to sit on the bed. Thankfully, he complied wordlessly this time, throwing her a defeated look under his bangs that were long enough to reach his eyes. "Stay here."

 

She went out quickly and was back as soon as Taekwoon got comfortable in his position. In her hands was a white box with a red cross, the first aid kit. She silently pulled out the antiseptic and some gauze and looked at him, quietly asking for his hand, which he gave without a fight.

 

"You should've just told me." she said while dabbing at his knuckles, being the gentlest Taekwoon had seen her. The dried blood came off and thankfully none of it was his. It eased her a little, knowing how little he's physically hurt, especially now with the knowledge that she's the reason for it.

 

He watched her work for a moment before managing to give a reply, "What would you have done?"

 

She wrapped his hand quietly, not meeting Taekwoon's eyes yet. His injuries looked mild enough to heal after a few days. 

 

"Hayeon..."

 

"I don't know? Punch him myself, I guess? At least it won't get me suspended." she said, holding his now bandaged hand. She looked at him in silent question and he answered just as silently, _No. He wasn't injured anywhere else._

 

Silence settled between them, Hayeon still sitting on the floor with the first aid kit and Taekwoon looking at her from the bed. "Are you mad at me?"

 

When she started playing with his hands, it surprisingly relaxed him. At least this part here was familiar territory.

 

"I'm mad at you for getting yourself suspended for punching an asshole." she said, squeezing his fingers a little but not enough to hurt as she was mindful of the bandages there.

 

"Don't you love him?" he asked, hesitance in his voice loud and clear. Ah. Her boyfriend had cheated on her and everything, and Taekwoon is still so sweet to be worried for hurting him because he's Hayeon's boyfriend.

 

"Correction, I _like_ him, probably _liked_ now. But you, you're different. You're my best friend and I love your stupid ass even if you got suspended for punching my asshole of a boyfriend, probably soon to be _ex_ boyfriend."

 

Honestly, she can't even muster enough of her thoughts to think about feeling betrayed or mad at her boyfriend at the moment. She's still high on adrenaline over her worry about Taekwoon and now seeing him look so down because he had to tell Hayeon about it. It looked like he wasn't even sparing a thought about his suspension or the mark it will create on his school record.

 

"Now that the cat is out of the bag, mind telling me the rest of it? You promised to tell me." she said, sitting next to his left on the bed. She also held his left hand and traced the lines on his palm to calm herself down, unknowingly calming Taekwoon down as well.

 

She would totally miss first period but she can't bring to care about that now.

 

~*~

 

After much consideration, Taekwoon finally decided to tell Hayeon. Tell her how he saw Dongho with a girl at the pasta place even if he told Hayeon that his rehearsal would still be until the afternoon. He wasn't sure at that time. It could've been a friend, like how Minhyuk and Hyoyeon are or he and Hayeon. But then again, he wouldn't have any reason to lie to Hayeon.

 

That he heard from Wonshik how often he brings girls to his room. Wonshik has no reason to lie to Taekwoon, hell he doesn't even know that Dongho is Hayeon's boyfriend, that is if Wonshik even understands the concept of a boyfriend.

 

"And yesterday?" she asks, calmly, something Taekwoon finds unexpected. But he didn't ask about it.

 

"I... I found out he was Wonshik's neighbor and... I don't know. I thought about getting you away. I don't want you even thinking about him while he bangs another girl."

 

Hayeon slid her head on his shoulder and continued to play with his hands. "Thank you."

 

"Will you tell me now how you ended up with a bruised fist and a week suspension?" she asked quietly, still heavily leaning on his side.

 

He took a deep breath, not wanting to remember but Hayeon deserves to know even if the only thing he wanted to do was to take her far away from all this. He knows she'll be hurt once everything settles down and she has time to actually think about things.

 

"I came back early to get the script I failed to get yesterday. I left last time without even knocking on Wonshik's door because I saw him came out of the room. But earlier... He was..."

 

"...was?" Hayeon gently urged.

 

"He was making out with a different girl right in front of his room and I just lost it and punched him on the face and probably a couple more... Of course someone saw and well... we got reported. Since I'm the only one who did the whole violence stuff, I'm the one who got the suspension."

 

She squeezed his hand tighter, "I'm sorry and thank you."

 

He smiled a little, "At least I managed to keep my promise."

 

"Yeah."

 

~*~

 

It has been more than an hour since Hayeon left. Taekwoon didn't want her to go but she insisted saying that she has to talk to Dongho herself. 

 

"I can take care of myself." she said as she walked out of his room.

 

He had changed out of his clothes during that time and had stressed himself unnecessarily about Hayeon's "talk" with Dongho. He had also called a very worried Eunji to explain what happened and she promised to visit, but only with Taekwoon's signal. _"Hayeon needs you right now. Just call me when I can drop by."_ She also told Taekwoon that she'll tell Minhyuk and Hyoyeon what happened so they wouldn't ask Hayeon so much.

 

He kept his phone close, waiting for Hayeon's message or call about the situation. He wasn't expecting her to barge in his room anytime soon, which is why he's surprised when she came in without knocking, marching inside with purpose.

 

"Move, I'm taking a nap here." she said, shoving him to one side of the bed.

 

"Don't you have class?" he asked, still confused about why she's here. He knows she successfully missed two of her classes earlier, he doesn't want her missing any more than that because of him.

 

"I'm suspended for three days." she said simply. Her upperbody was spread on the bed with her arms stretched wide on each side while her legs dangle at the edge.

 

"What?!” Taekwoon asked surprised, sitting up higher to look at her.

 

"I went to talk to him." she said, her eyes closed.

 

"I know that part. You said you won't get suspended." he asked in disbelief. What the hell did she do to get suspended.

 

"I wouldn't have if he didn't call your ass stupid. I'm the only one allowed to call you a stupid ass!" she sat up then, actually looking pissed now. She's even making that face she kept making during their first few days together, when they both wanted to strangle each other.

 

Taekwoon watched as she sighed right after though. Some of her hostility falling off her narrow shoulders. 

 

"I also found out why he did it. Asshole said it was my fault bacause I wasn't handing my ass to him that quick."

 

"Can you stop talking in terms of asses? You're a girl for crying out loud!" Taekwoon complained, but in reality, he was more than glad. Because despite what happened, Hayeon is still so strong. And if she's still her sassy self, Taekwoon would gladly sit there and talk in ass-language.

 

"I have a wonderful ass, thank you very much. Now don't interrupt me." she said, flopping back down on the bed.

 

"Fine, fine." He also laid down on the bed, but on his side, with his arm propped on his elbow and his head cushioned in his palm. He needed to keep a close watch on the play of emotions on Hayeon's face. Otherwise, she'll be able to fool him if she really is okay.

 

"So you know..." she opened her eyes, looking at Taekwoon and he saw the slight uncertainty on her face. "He went looking for other asses while my ass is still out of his reach."

 

It wasn't a question, but to Taekwoon it sounded like she was asking. If she did the right thing. Was it the right decision. That it isn't her fault. 

 

"You did a good job not letting an asshole touch you." he said as an answer, combing her hair as he said it. If Hayeon needed reassurance that she did the right thing, he'll give it to her as many times as she needs because it's the truth. This isn't her fault.

 

She smiled at him, scooting closer to his side. "Thanks. I love you even if you have a flat ass."

 

He groaned at that. Trust Hayeon to poke fun at him during one of the rare times he's being sweet. He considered getting back at her but he refrained from doing so. At least not today.

 

"Yes. I have a flat ass. Happy?"

 

The smile she gave him then made it worth it to play nice for today. "Yes!"

 

He just shook his head and stood up. "Since we'll be stuck here for a while, I'll get us something to eat." 

 

Taekwoon had only taken one step away from the bed when he felt a tug at the end of his sleeves. "Taek. Please don't leave." came Hayeon's uncharacteristically small voice.

 

Taekwoon can count with his fingers the number of times he saw Hayeon looking so small. And now, with her gripping the end of his sleeves, sitting on his bed, begging him to not leave her alone right now, will surely add to those few moments. And he hates how the numbers just keep increasing.

 

He briefly considered if he had put in enough force in his punches. And realized that it will never be enough for hurting Hayeon like this. For hurting someone as precious as her.

 

He shuffled back on the bed, automatically wrapping her in his arms as she hid her face on his chest. The shaking of her shoulders afterwards and the little whimpers growing louder by the second gave him an odd flashback to the first time he ever saw her cry. 

 

The front of his shirt got wet, his arms ached, his sides hurt from Hayeon hugging him too tight, but he honestly can't bring himself to care. Taekwoon just let her hide from the world as she abandoned her strong image in front of him.

  
~*~

 

She rubbed her face to his chest, sighing lightly in her sleep. After a good few hours of crying, she had finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. Taekwoon took it as a chance to stretch his arms a little. They're a little numb now from holding her for that long.

 

He wasn't able to get away much though, she clutched at his shirt bringing herself impossibly close. She looked so small like this. Asleep and with her face streaked with dried tears.

 

He realized, a bit too late, that the bed was a bit too small for the two of them. And realized much later, that although they had slept together in the same room countless times, this is the first time they're actually on the same bed.

 

Oblivious to her surroundings, Hayeon hugged Taekwoon tighter. He can feel light puffs of air around his collarbone. His arms were left awkwardly hovering on air because for the first time, Taekwoon hesitated wrapping his arms around her much smaller frame. His heart gave a little irregular beat as he finally did so, something which he promptly ignored. It has been a long day. For both of them. It's time to sleep.


	12. A New Leaf

Taekwoon felt his phone vibrate somewhere under him, waking him from a sleep he has no clue how long he's been in. It was a little after noon when he decided to join Hayeon in sleeping the tiring day away, both of them completely forgetting to eat in the process.

 

His phone demanded his attention again. Fortunately, Hayeon's hold on him had loosened considerably and he was able to move his arms without stirring her awake.

 

**tiny: _Is it okay to drop by now?_**

**tiny: _Still occupied?_**

 

He looked at the time on his phone. A little after five, which means all classes are done by now. He considered what to tell Eunji. Should he tell her that it still wasn't a good time to come? Or would Hayeon be okay with finding Eunji in the room once she wakes up?

 

His stomach gave him the answer he needed though. He hasn't eaten anything all day. Being reported early this morning, to being a full time best friend at noon. He could go out on his own to grab the both of them some food, but...

 

Taekwoon looked at Hayeon's sleeping face. Her mouth was slack and she was breathing rhythmically. No sign that she'll wake up anytime soon. But then, her desperate look as she tugged at Taekwoon's shirt flashed in his mind. The small chance that she'll wake up and not find him there... He can't afford that.

 

**GIANT: _Could you bring us some food?_**

**GIANT: _I haven't eaten anything all day_**

**tiny: _Yeah. Sure. I'm on my way_**

**GIANT: _Also, the door is unlocked. Just come in. Hayeon is still asleep so just..._**

**tiny: _Okay~ Noted._**

**tiny: _Any sort of comfort food I can bring for her?_**

**GIANT: _Anything with chocolate should be fine_**

**tiny: _Okay~_**

 

He tried to slip away from Hayeon's loose embrace and thankfully managed it without waking her up. She immediately clutched at the pillow substitute Taekwoon gave her when he moved out of the bed.

 

A few strands of hair fell over her face and Taekwoon just watched at her peaceful expression. Gently, he swept the strands away. Her eyes still looked puffy and its corners have obvious signs of dried tears. Unconsciously, he had started to pet her hair, tracing the lines of her face with his eyes. She looked so soft like this.

 

The sound of the door being carefully opened reached his ears and he looked just in time to see Eunji poking her head through the door. With a heavy heart, he stood up from his position on the floor and went to meet his girlfriend.

 

"Here. That's pasta and chicken. And the other bag has chocolate cake. I also got you guys some juice and water." she said, handing him the food she brought.

 

He gave her a look and a little head tilt. Eunji's tone sounded like she just came by to drop off the food and now that she has done just that, is ready to leave soon.

 

She smiled and ruffled his hair a bit, a habit she developed whenever she thought Taekwoon was being cute despite his towering height. "I don't think Hayeon would appreciate if people will see how vulnerable she is right now."

 

He slumped his shoulders and didn't argue. Because he shared the same thoughts. "Thank you for understanding." he said with a small smile.

 

"Hayeon is my friend, too." 

 

She stepped forward then, wrapping her arms around him. "Power hug!"

 

He laughed a little, returning the hug albeit a bit awkwardly because of the bags he was still holding.

 

"I know she's charging up by hugging you so I'll charge you right back up!" Eunji said, tightening her arms around him in a last squeeze. "If you need anything else, just message me."

 

Taekwoon crouched a little, touching his forehead to hers. "Thank you. You're the best."

 

"Aren't you lucky to have me?" she teased, eager to make Taekwoon laugh at her for being full of herself. She knows he's been feeling terrible because of the whole Dongho issue so she wanted to give him at least something to smile or laugh about.

 

Instead of laughing though, he dropped for a kiss. A firm press of lips against hers. "Yes. I'm the luckiest." he said and gave her one more quick kiss before standing to his full height. "Charging complete. Thanks again for the food."

 

"Sure thing. Take care of her, okay?" Eunji said, waving a little as Taekwoon retreated back to his room.

 

He had just settled all the bags down when his phone's screen lit up because of a new message.

 

**tiny: _Just met Minhyuk on my way back. He's also heading there with more food. Told him you'll meet him outside your room._**

 

Taekwoon looked towards the bed. Hayeon was still in the same position he left her and was still very much asleep. With a sigh, he turned towards the door again.

 

"How is she?" came Minhyuk's concerned voice.

 

"Well. She's still asleep." he said, a bit unsure. He doesn't know how much he can tell or how was he supposed to tell how she is right now.

 

"Did you hear from her how she got suspended?" Minhyuk asked in a more light hearted tone, setting Taekwoon at ease at not having to talk about Hayeon's current state.

 

"Not in full detail. Just that she wouldn't be, if an asshole didn't call me a stupid ass."

 

Minhyuk smiled, "You should've seen it. Hyoyeon and I searched for her when we found out the situation from Eunji. We got to the lobby of the Drama Department just in time to see her kick him on the face."

 

"She what?!"

 

"Roundhouse. I didn't know she could kick so hard." he said, totally amused.

 

"That would really get her suspended." Taekwoon said mostly to himself.

 

"Ah. That isn't it actually. A teacher came and pulled her away from Dongho, but the stupid guy had the nerve to yell  _"Go to hell! You and your stupid ass guard dog!"_ She actually pulled herself away from the teacher just to kick him square on the face while he was slumped on the floor."

 

"...wow."

 

"Wow is the right word." 

 

The smile on Minhyuk's face quickly fell away, replaced by unmasked worry. "She left quickly after getting her suspension. She looked seconds away from crying when she did, and Hyoyeon and I didn't have the heart to stop her from going to you. Did she... well... I mean... cry a lot?"

 

Taekwoon guessed it wasn't actually a question of whether she cried or not and more on how much she cried.

 

It wasn't that hard to guess based on Minhyuk's body language but he did a very good job at remaining as a friend towards Hayeon, never stepping out of line. A fact that Taekwoon very much appreciated before, since it benefits Hayeon more than anyone.

 

"Kinda." he answered and Minhyuk sighed, looking distantly at the closed door behind Taekwoon.

 

"Minhyuk." he called, bringing the other male's attention back to him.

  
"Hm?"

  
"I'll just remind you that I don't mind getting another suspension." Taekwoon let his eyes say the words he didn't voice out. He wasn't threatening. Not at all. He knows what kind of person Minhyuk is. He was just simply reminding him. Before he actually tries to approach Hayeon with a specific purpose this time.

  
Minhyuk laughed a little, not feeling the least bit scared of the taller male. Instead, he smiled warmly, looking at Taekwoon seriously, "Yes. Please. Give me a good punch if I ever make her cry. That is... If I will ever come to matter to her enough to have the capacity to."

  
"You're my friend but I won't help you win her heart. I'm quite invested at keeping her away from things that can hurt her. And that includes you."

 

"Don't worry. I know."

 

~*~

 

Hayeon finally woke up half an hour later. Taekwoon was still sitting on the floor next to the bed, watching her pick herself up and give Taekwoon a wobbly smile.

 

"Want to wash your face first?" he asked and Hayeon just gave a nod. He helped her up and she wordlessly allowed him. Neither of them commented about her unusual willingness at being helped on such a menial task.

 

Once she was up, he handed her the small basin of water and a towel he prepared beforehand.

 

"Taek?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Thank you." she said, her voice small.

 

"It's nothing." he replied, urging her to go and wash up already.

 

"I meant--"

 

"I know. And again, it's nothing. We'll eat after you're done. You must be hungry."

 

If possible, her face softened more, giving Taekwoon another smile, easier this time. "Thanks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> linds: So that concludes this arc (finally) but don't think that's the end yet c: Akira has been on a roll lately haha. If y'all want small updates or spoilers on this fic and it's other parts you could go on twitter and search for #TQatIP :3 We'll try not to spoil too much :D
> 
> Akira's [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/natsumae026) and [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/Anon_24) :3


	13. Princesses

Finding Eunji right in front of his room while he was going back after a shower was something he never expected this particular Sunday morning.

 

"Okay. Where are you going this early, mister?" Eunji said, crossing her arms in front of her and made no sign that she'll move away.

 

"Uh..." Taekwoon answered, looking at the bath towel and the clothes he changed out of in his hands.

 

"Don't act smart on me, Taekwoon." she said, scowling at him a little.

 

"I'm going to Hayeon." he said finally. Actually, he has been doing this for the entire week. Coming to Hayeon's room before she even wakes up and staying until she's fast asleep on her bed. 

 

Eunji sighed and lets her arms fall to her sides. "Taekwoon, you need to stop this." she said, looking almost worried.

 

"But Eun--"

 

"At this point, you really are turning into a  _stupid ass guard dog._ You, spending the three days of suspension together with her is fine. But you, being with her from the moment she wakes up, taking her to school, fetching her back and staying until she falls asleep, now that's  _stupid._ " Eunji looked absolutely serious as she enumerated the things Taekwoon has been doing for the past three days.

 

"I just... I just don't want to leave her alone." he said at last. It had been difficult. To let her out of his sight even if she's just going to class, knowing that she's still hurt and yet she'll try not to show it in front of others. 

 

"You can't keep her in your shell forever, Taekwoon. Hayeon is strong and now what you need to do is to let her be the strong person that she is." Eunji looked at him, almost pleading. Taekwoon knows she's worried, for both Hayeon as her friend, and Taekwoon as her boyfriend. And as he looked back at her, he also realized that in the process, he had neglected Eunji. She has all the right to be mad at him, but all she's doing is scolding him because she's worried.

 

"Eunji..." he breathed out.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Slap me."

 

"What?!" Her eyes widened at the words and she even took a small involuntary step back.

 

"Slap me. Like how you would've that asshole if you were the one who saw him being the assh--"

 

There was the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin and Taekwoon lost his balance for a moment. An involuntary  _"Ow."_ pushed past his lips as his left hand flew to the side of his face, cradling his now quickly reddening cheek.

 

Eunji's eyes widened even more when she realized that she did actually slap Taekwoon, and really hard at that. "Oh my god! I must've been crazy. Are you okay?" she asked panicked. Her hands were on Taekwoon, trying to see his face and the extent of damage she created.

 

_"Ow... Ow..."_ Taekwoon cried and Eunji grew increasingly guilty. "I'm really sor--"

 

She didn't get to finish her apology. Taekwoon cutting her off with a chaste kiss and a small smile. "Thanks, tiny. I needed that."

 

Eunji looked confused for a moment, then her lips stretched to a smile when she realized what Taekwoon meant. But, then it soon changed to a scowl as she hit his shoulder. "My hand hurts now, you stupid giant!"

 

Taekwoon took her hand in his and squeezed a little. "I'm sorry, for being a  _stupid ass guard dog,_ for being a bad boyfriend, and for this." he said, giving the hand she used to slap him another squeeze.

 

"I want a date as compensation." she said, smiling. "The amusement park will be hot and crowded but I would still love to go with my boyfriend."

 

Taekwoon smiled. "Okay. Let me just finish getting ready. And can I stop by Hayeon's first? I think I need to apologize to her, too."

 

Eunji touched his arm, "Message her. Then you can meet her later. She's probably in Hyoyeon's hands by now." she said amused.

 

"Hyoyeon?"

 

"Yes. Together with one more pretty girl."

 

~*~

 

"Remind me again why we're at the arcade when we can be going around the mall right now." Hyoyeon said, seated near the basketball shooting game.

 

"Because..." she let the word hang in the air for a moment to prove her point, then draping her arm over Hayeon's shoulder. "You didn't tell me your friend was tall." Sooyoung finished.

 

Hayeon smiled at Hyoyeon's exasperated expression.

 

~*~

 

She was surprised at first, to hear someone knocking on her door that morning. Taekwoon these days, had invited himself to her room even before she woke up. So it was somewhat odd to hear someone knocking.

 

Hayeon opened her room door to a smiling Hyoyeon, with a much taller girl behind her.

 

"Go and freshen up. We're going out. Our treat."

 

Hayeon stared at her, then to the girl behind her. "Uh... Hyoyeon, you're a great friend but did you really have to show my drool stained face to your friend?"

 

"Your sass is back. Good!" she said with a proud look. "Also, this is Sooyoung, my girlfriend."

 

~*~

 

Hayeon made a dramatic expression as she lean her head on Sooyoung's shoulder. "The pains of being the only tall girl in your group of friends."

 

Sooyoung, playing along, patted her shoulder and also put on all the drama as she looked at Hyoyeon, "Someone tiny will never understand."

 

"We've been together for less than an hour and I'm already regretting this." Hyoyeon hang her head low as she sighed, deep and heavy. "Can we at least have breakfast first?"

 

Hayeon felt Sooyoung withdraw from her and watched as she approached Hyoyeon's crouched figure. "Aww, you're so cute!" she said, pinching Hyoyeon's cheeks with her hands. "Okay. Since the baby is hungry, let's go have breakfast."

 

Hyoyeon just gave an audible grunt.

 

Ten minutes later and they found themselves a table at the pancake place she frequents with Taekwoon. 

 

"I'll go order. Pancakes for me, waffles for Hyo, right?" Hyoyeon gave a nod. "Hayeon?"

 

"I'll have pancakes, too."

 

Sooyoung walked away, the frills of her sleeveless blouse fluttering a little as she maneuvered to the counter. Hayeon then directed her eyes to Hyoyeon and smiled at her friend's expression. It was the softest she'd ever seen her. Hyoyeon's eyes were fixed on Sooyoung's back while she was standing in line.

 

"Hayeon." she suddenly said. Hayeon didn't know Hyoyeon was aware that she was looking. "Quit staring."

 

She gave a little embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, but you're just so smitten. It's amusing to see." And she's saying the truth. Hyoyeon will compliment someone's good looks but she had never shown interest towards anyone. Hayeon never thought that it was because she's already in a relationship.

 

Hyoyeon withdrew her eyes from Sooyoung's direction and looked at Hayeon. "Sorry for never mentioning anything about Sooyoung before." she said, looking even smaller in her seat.

 

"It's fine. It was a shock though."

 

"That I'm into girls?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit pained.

 

"What?! No! I mean I was surprised to find out you've been in a relationship all this time and you didn't give us a hint that you were so it kinda caught me off guard." Hayeon explained in a rush. She saw Hyoyeon's shoulder visibly sag in relief and then it suddenly made sense.

 

"Is this the reason why you never mentioned Sooyoung? Because you're afraid we might judge you for it?" she asked gently, trying to catch Hyoyeon's eyes. One thing she learned from Taekwoon is that, the unspoken words can always be read in someone's eyes.

 

Hyoyeon gave the lightest of nods, her eyes darting away from Hayeon's face. It gave Hayeon the opportunity to reach out to lightly tug at the loose strands at the sode of Hyoyeon's face. "You silly girl." she said in a playful tone.

 

"Make room, girls. Food's here." came Sooyoung's cheerful voice. 

 

They both helped set their breakfast table and they ate with a much lighter mood. Hayeon didn't notice earlier how tense Hyoyeon was, but now that she was naturally, and probably unconsciously, leaning at Sooyoung's direction, she was able to compare how much her friend was making a conscious effort to minimize her contact with her girlfriend before their talk.

 

"Go find seats. Hayeon and I will go and grab popcorn and drinks." Sooyoung said, pushing Hyoyeon to the direction of the cinema. Hyoyeon made a face but obediently went in.

 

"Thank you. For accepting us." 

 

Sooyoung wasn't looking at her, still fixed on Hyoyeon's retreating figure but Hayeon still smiled. "That's nothing to thank me for."

 

"If you've seen how our so called  _friends_ looked at us when we got together, I think you'd change your mind." 

 

Once Hyoyeon turned the corner and disappeared inside, Sooyoung finally moved from her spot towards the direction of the food stall. "Forgive her for not saying anything before, okay? We just decided to be careful whom to tell."

 

"It's fine. I'm not even the least bit mad over that."

 

They were now waiting for their drinks, the largest popcorn already on their tray. "Thanks. You're a great friend. I'm glad you're Hyo's friend and Minhyuk's --"

 

"Minhyuk's?"

 

Sooyoung gave a little nervous laugh. "Nothing. Ignore me."

 

Hayeon was about to ask more but their drinks were ready and Sooyoung took one of the trays and went ahead. Oh well. She'll ask her after the movie ends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira: The second half of this day will be in the next chapter ^^ This got longer than expected so I cut it into 2 parts instead.


	14. Reign

When Hyoyeon and Sooyoung randomly left her near the mall entrance, Hayeon was completely and utterly confused. But a minute later and Minhyuk was jogging up to her with a smile on his face.

 

"They dumped you later than I thought." he said almost breathless.

 

"What's going on here?" she asked, still confused.

 

Minhyuk laughed a little, "Well, this has been their first date since the second semester started so I was expecting them to turn you over earlier." he explained. "Thank you. I already told Hyoyeon you would be the last person to judge her for her sexuality but... I hope you understand why she hid it."

 

"I do. What I don't understand is why you guys are having a relay race of dating me today." she answered, crossing her arms for good measure.

 

Minhyuk started coughing right after that, which made Hayeon raise an eyebrow at him.

 

"Anyway, let's go. We still have things to do and only half a day left." Minhyuk said, not answering her question. He wasn't meeting her eyes either, darting everywhere else but at her, and his ears were a bright shade of red. It was the first time she saw him this flustered over... well she doesn't really know.

 

Minhyuk gave a shy glance at her and Hayeon realized he was expecting her to make some sort of movement to indicate that she was intending to follow if he moves. It was something unusual. She was so used to Taekwoon casually touching her, or dragging her if it was him in this situation, that she didn't realize that Minhyuk wouldn't even think of doing that.

 

She uncrossed her arms and gestured towards the mall entrance. Whatever her friends were planning, she'll go along with it for today. She did kind of miss them this entire week of moping around.

 

~*~

 

"I can't believe you managed to convince Mr. Kim to lend you the rooms!" she exclaimed, wiping off the sweat from her face.

 

Hayeon didn't know that while she was taking a bath this morning, Hyoyeon took the liberty of packing her some practice clothes which were so conveniently handed to Minhyuk. This day was totally planned and she had half the heart to be angry at her friends for ganging up on her, but everything about today had been wonderful.

 

"And you know the choreo for _24 Hours_." she said smiling, "I knew I got lucky with you during the first day performance." 

 

"I also have _I Got A Boy_ and _Like A Cat_." Minhyuk playfully supplied while he was near the player, choosing the next song for their little dance party, and Hayeon beamed. During classes, they only use intrumentals when practicing dances. Hayeon had always loved dancing to kpop songs but she hasn't really gotten the chance to, with classes and evaluations always looming over them.

 

A couple of hours later and both Hayeon and Minhyuk were spread wide eagle on the floor, half heaving half laughing. "You... You're great!" Hayeon said in between gulps of air. "You... should audition... as a girl group idol." she laughed a breathless laugh afterwards.

 

"Thanks... but no thanks... I'm too pretty for that." 

 

And despite their already ragged breath, they laughed again. It has really been such a nice day.

 

After a few minutes, Minhyuk finally picked himself up from the floor. "I'll just go get something." Hayeon gave a small nod and waved him away and just stayed lying down until she heard the door of the practice room open again.

 

She chanced a look at him and laughed a little, "You guys really planned the day, huh." 

 

Minhyuk stood there, almost frozen, like he wasn't expecting Hayeon to have caught on with their plan.

 

"I'm not dumb, Minhyuk. I know I've been in such a pitiful state this past week and --"

 

"You're not!" he countered, his usual gentle voice suddenly loud and insistent. "You looked so strong and you carried it so well, your break up, I mean. You gave your relationship your all." he said, walking towards Hayeon who was still on the floor, then settling the paper bag near her as he sat down. "We wanted to let you unwind but we thought you needed more time before moving on."

 

"And?" she sensed there was more to this plan so she urged him gently. It was so sweet of them, she couldn't help but smile.

 

"But Eunji..."  
  


Hayeon laughed a little, "I suspected Eunji is in this."

 

"It was actually Eunji's idea. She said it's high time Taekwoon, and this is her exact words okay,  _pull his snot out of the gutter,_ so we can have our turn at being your friend."

 

Hayeon laughed again. "That's my fault, actually. Taekwoon... He's a bit sensitive whenever I get hurt. And I think I got a bit too carried away that he was pampering me so much. I feel like I took advantage of him this time."

 

She felt Minhyuk stand up. A shadow loomed over her face, then Minhyuk's face was coming to her view. "It's fine to want to be pampered and taken care of when you're hurt. I'm sure Taekwoon just wanted to keep you away from anything that might hurt you, to keep you comfortable." Minhyuk extended a hand towards her to pull her up. "Now, let's eat this cake that Hyoyeon and Sooyoung so graciously brought us."

 

~*~

 

It had been quite a while since the sun set when Hayeon finally returned to her room, and the first thing she did was to call Taekwoon. Now, she understands why he had messaged her this morning saying that he has something to talk about with her when her day is over. If Taekwoon was with Eunji today, then he should've heard of what their little plan was.

 

It only took a couple of rings, then Taekwoon's sweet soft voice was humming as an answer from the other line. Maybe it was because they have been almost inseparable this past week, but the moment she heard him, Hayeon realized, that despite enjoying her day to the fullest, she had missed Taekwoon so much. She almost wanted to cry. But she reigned in her emotions. It wouldn't do them any good if she started crying. She'll just give Taekwoon more things to worry about.

 

"How was your day?" she asked, hugging her pillow towards her.

 

"I should be the one asking you that." Taekwoon replied.

 

"Before that... I think I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry for being such a kid and relying on you so much." she said in an almost whisper, hoping that Taekwoon had caught every word.

 

"And for trying to keep you away from the world, I'm sorry, too."

 

Hayeon expected the apology. She had noticed how much Taekwoon had kept her away from everyone, occupying all of her time everyday, but she was equally at fault for indulging. So instead of a word of forgiveness, "Thank you, Taek. For being my best friend."

 

~*~

 

"...and then Minhyuk came back with this paper bag from that cake shop. Hyoyeon and Sooyoung bought that really good strawberry cake..." Taekwoon's hand paused before he could knock on Hayeon's door, his phone nestled in between his ear and shooulder since his other hand was occupied with the very same cake and paper bag Hayeon was talking about through the phone. He had bought it earlier to give it to her, knowing she liked this particular cake shop and that particular cake.

 

He let out a soundless exhale, careful not to let Hayeon hear, it's a good thing they were talking through the phone, at least he can hide things from her this way.

 

"Hm... and then what?" he asked, walking carefully away from Hayeon's door.

 

"We danced a bit more then we went out to have dinner." she continued happily. He walked out of Hayeon's dorm building, inhaling the humid air of May. He listened to her talk more about her day and just anything and everything she felt the need to tell Taekwoon.

 

"Good night, Taekwoon. Sleep early. You'll return back to class tomorrow." she said, almost slurring her words.

 

"Good night, Yeonie. Sleep well." he replied, only getting a soft hum in response before the call was cut. Taekwoon hugged his knees to himself, staring at the empty container of the strawberry cake. "It's okay. She got to eat it today." he said to himself.

 


	15. An Empty Throne

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to merge with the table top right now. Or maybe if she willed it hard enough, the last three hours would be just one stupid nightmare.

 

There was suddenly a big hand on her shoulder, kneading the muscles there until she relaxed completely. It was a familiar touch, too familiar, so she didn't pick herself up from being one with the table.

 

She felt someone sit, not next to her, but on the same long chair she's sitting on. There was no one talking and she figured they were talking with eyes and gestures.

 

The lone hand on her shoulder was joined by another, pressing on the muscles, gently at first but then getting stronger as the pressure increased.

 

"Hey!" she exclaimed, swatting the hands away from her.

 

Stupid Taekwoon just raised his eyebrows behind her, unamusement written all over his handsome face.

 

"Let me have my dramatic moment." she grumbled, slumping once again to her earlier position.

 

Unfortunately for her dramatic ass, Taekwoon was persistent and just squeezed her shoulder again. She whirled around, planning to glare at him for good measure, but the moment she looked at his face again, she noticed something she hadn't earlier. That slightly harder press of Taekwoon's lips, the barely noticeably pinch between his brows and that tired look in his eyes.

 

Instantly, the glare fell and Hayeon reached out a hand to grab his fingers. She searched his eyes and asked a silent question and Taekwoon sighed briefly glancing somewhere to Hayeon's left.

 

She suddenly remembered about the one who sat on the table. Eunji was there, smiling like nothing was wrong. Eunji could fool her, but Taekwoon couldn't. She knows that pinch in his expression. She'd seen it far too many times than she would have wanted, well she doesn't want to see it at all.

 

"You should go to the infirmary, Eunji." she said gently.

 

The bright smile on Eunji's face turned small and tired, her shoulders drooping making her look smaller than she already is.

 

"He really can't hide anything from you, huh." she said, folding her arms on the table and settling her head on top of them. Taekwoon moved then, sitting next to Eunji on the other side, carding his long fingers through her long black hair. It was both a worried and uneasy gesture, Hayeon knows even if Taekwoon's face didn't give away much.

 

Hyoyeon, who had been quiet the whole time, stood and reached across the table to put her palm on Eunji's forehead. "Well, she's warm but not burning up." she said before getting back on her seat.

 

"I'm just feeling under the weather." She propped her chin on her crossed arms, pouting a little, Taekwoon's hand still carding through her hair. "Taekwoon is just a worrywart." Taekwoon didn't even offer a word of complaint. His attention was focused on Eunji.

 

"If you're okay with someone following you around like a constipated cat..." Hayeon commented. Eunji didn't really look sick, maybe just a little less bubbly, but it is true that Taekwoon can be a worrywart, and it wouldn't hurt to take a trip to the nurse.

 

"A  _giant_ constipated cat." she corrected. She turned her face, towards Taekwoon's direction now. There was a barely audible exhale then Eunji was talking again, "Alright. You can take me to the infirmary." Taekwoon smiled that little smile of his and Hayeon felt better seeing Taekwoon smile.

 

"You're looking better." came Minhyuk's voice, a banana milk in his hand, which he settled near Hayeon.

 

"Thanks for reminding me when I've finally forgotten." Hayeon grumbled, grabbing the drink and letting her forehead meet the table top again.

 

"What's the issue?" Eunji asked, leaning on Taekwoon as she sat up straighter to face the rest of the people on the table.

 

"Got group stages for fourth evaluations." Hyoyeon starts, pulling strands of Hayeon's hair and the other didn't even care that it was messing up her hair.

 

"Same group?" Taekwoon asks, motioning to the three of them as he spoke.

 

"Nah. Hayeon and Minhyuk are, but I'm in a different group." Hyoyeon explained, still playing with Hayeon's hair.

 

"Ah. Got a troublesome group member?" Taekwoon asks again and the rest of the group wasn't even surprised anymore. As much as Taekwoon couldn't keep anything from Hayeon, Hayeon was also an open book for Taekwoon.

 

"Yeah. Got a really persistent guy that keeps... bothering Hayeon." Minhyuk tried to explain.

 

"Bothering is a kind word." Hyoyeon commented.

 

There had been those guys. Ever since it got around that Hayeon was single again, there had been more than a handful or persistent guys that kept making attempts to capture her attention. Most got the message that Hayeon wasn't really looking for another relationship anytime soon but there are a few who just don't fucking get it.

 

"He keeps talking about some Twilight shit kind of theme." Hayeon complained, knocking her forehead on the table. "Twilight? For a dark concept? That's such a stupid teenager idea." She also brought the now empty bottle of banana milk back on the table.

 

"Then come up with something better?" Taekwoon's soft sweet voice urged.

 

"Hayeon already suggested something like VIXX's Voodoo Doll but..." Minhyuk offered.

 

"He keeps making it into something romantic!" Hayeon finished, stomping her foot a little. "And just... genereally trying it to be the two of us doing that romantic shit. I wouldn't have minded if he can keep his hands to himself but he already touches me casually like it's no fucking big deal, what more if he gets the perfect excuse." she complained.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Taekwoon froze in his seat. His eyes going steely cold and she realized belatedly that this wasn't the best way to tell Taekwoon that someone was being too familiar with her without her complete permission.

 

She shifted, planning to tell him that it was okay, she'd been swatting off advances like that and that she can handle herself. But Eunji moved first, turning to her side to grab Taekwoon's hand and rubbing soothing circles at the back of it. Eunji didn't say a word but Hayeon knew, in their own little way, they were communicating. Slowly, the tenseness of Taekwoon's shoulders faded but Eunji kept her hand on his, still rubbing her thumb on his knuckles.

 

Hayeon hadn't realized she was staring at their hands. It wasn't the first time she saw them hold hands but this time the gesture felt so much more than usual. 

 

"Hayeon wouldn't let some guy take advantage of her." Hyoyeon piped in to break the sudden silence, understanding there had been things that happened in the short span of time. "Even if he did, she has Minhyuk in her group."

 

Minhyuk gave an exagerrated movement of flipping his non existent long hair then batted his eyelashes, "I'm confident I can seduce any man." crossing his legs as he spoke.

 

Hayeon managed a smile, tearing her eyes away from the joined hands and the small smile playing on Taekwoon's face. "Do me a favor and take Howon, please." she exclaimed dramatically which earned another hair flip from Minhyuk.

 

~*~

 

She was ready to blow off. So  _fucking_ ready to elbow her partner. Fate must really hate her. They aren't doing the Twilight concept anymore, or anything romantic,  _thank god._ But they are still partnered and while Howon insisted he and Hayeon should be partnered up, Minhyuk suggested a draw just to be fair for everyone. And curse everything because they still got paired up.

 

"I think we should do a neck grab for this part." Howon said, already about to grab Hayeon's neck to "demonstrate" the move he was suggesting. He had been doing this for the entirety of their practice, touching Hayeon when he has a move to show.

 

His big hand covered her neck, his fingers wrapping around the sides. He pulled up just a little, not enough to choke her just enough to show the movement and then his hand lets go and drops casually, gliding near her chest and she just had enough.

 

"Now listen here--"

 

"Could you not touch her so much!" 

 

Hayeon was stunned, hearing Minhyuk talk so loud. He also looked scary for a flicker of a second before he was smiling again. "Hayeon looked uncomfortable so you shouldn't touch her more than necessary." he said, calmer.

 

"I was just demonstrating a move!" Howon countered.

 

"Which you can do without the  _extra_ moves." he said, emphasizing the last two words.

 

Howon huffed but backed off. Hayeon gave  Minhyuk a grateful look which he returned with another smile.

 

"Thanks for earlier." she said as they were packing up. They wrapped up practice early since they still needed to consider more things about the stage.

 

"It was nothing. You looked like you were two seconds away from doing a roundhouse kick." Minhyuk joked.

 

"I don't want another suspension, but yeah..." she replied then hauled her bag up only to pause. She put her bag back down to massage her upper arm.

 

"You okay?" Minhyuk asked next to her.

 

"Yeah. Just stiff muscles." She rolled her shoulders, too for good measure. She was about to grab her bag again but Minhyuk beat her to it.

 

"I'll carry it for you." he said, swinging her packback behind him along with his own bag.

 

"Thanks." she said, starting to walk oitside the door with Minhyuk next to her. "Why can't guys that like me be as nice and considerate. And know how to dance to  _Something_ with me." she said, joking with the second half of her sentence.

 

Minhyuk stopped and Hayeon did, too, looking at Minhyuk in question.

 

"Then... Is it okay?" Minhyuk asked, nervous. The tips of his ears going visibly red.

 

"Okay what?" Hayeon asked.

 

"For me to like you." he bit out, going redder.

 

"You're talking like you like  _like_ me." she said with a teasing tone and then stopped because... Oh. 

 

_Oh._


	16. Missing Crown

The first thing Hayeon did after wrapping up practice was to check her phone. It should be over by now and she should've received some kind of news. But only the mellow light of her candle background showed up when she opened her phone. 

 

That was odd. She looked at the time. It was already past seven in the evening. It should be over and actually, they should be almost back now.

 

"Hayeon? Ready to go?" 

 

She looked behind her and found Minhyuk already with his bag on and waiting for her.

 

"I can go back alone tonight, I mean it's still early." she said, deciding against keeping her phone inside her bag in case news arrived soon. "You can rest earlier." she added. Ever since Minhyuk told her he actually likes her in  _that_ way, he'd been the one escorting her home and Taekwoon trusted him enough to let him.

 

"Please? I like walking you home." he said, the telltale sign of a blush on the tips of his ears and Hayeon finds herself blushing a little, too. Minhyuk had been so different from Dongho who was sweet yet aloof, or even Taekwoon who filters through her words and just does everything wordlessly. Minhyuk was so gentle and considerate, always asking for permission even for the smallest things and Hayeon felt so cared for.

 

Hayeon dipped her head a bit, a soft "Okay." under her breath which made Minhyuk smile. It was a cute smile.

 

~*~

 

Halfway through their way back at the dorm, an ice cream in one hand, the phone she kept in her other hand finally gave the ring she was waiting for. But instead of Taekwoon's photo stuffed with food that she expected, it was Eunji's photo dressed as Margarette from the last film evaluations that showed up on her screen.

 

Another lick on her strawberry ice cream and she was pressing the phone to her ear. "Eunji! How did it go?" she asked, still eating the pink twirl in the cone.

 

"Is practice over?" she asked, lacking the usual energy of her voice.

 

"Hey... What's wrong?" she asked, pressing the phone closer to her ear in hopes to catch anything Eunji might say.

 

There was a sigh and Hayeon completely stopped walking. Minhyuk did, too, next to her, waiting patiently knowing that something was up with the phonecall.

 

"Are you on your way back?" Eunji asked again instead of directly answering Hayeon's question.

 

She pressed her lips, remaining calm, something happened obviously but she can't force it out, so she answered, "Yes. I'm almost back." She looked at Minhyuk's patient expression, "Minhyuk's walking with me." she added.

 

"Just... I don't think Taekwoon's okay." she admitted, sounding so small. "Or maybe he really is and I'm just worrying myself unnecessarily."

 

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hayeon asked gently. She heard a sound akin to something moving and figured Eunji shook her head instead of giving a verbal response, it's something Taekwoon often does, forgetting that they're on the phone and the other person won't see the movement. "I don't really know either. He isn't talking about it." she said as an answer.

 

She waited, sensing that Eunji wasn't done talking yet.

 

"Can you ask him? I think... I think he'll tell you." she finished.

 

Hayeon sighed, "Eunji... I want to help and I'm worried, too. But Taek... Even I can't force words out of him. Taekwoon wouldn't talk unless he thinks it's okay to." she said, sounding as sincere as possible. She's worried for Taekwoon, really she is, but her best friend often keeps to himself. It wasn't because he doesn't trust Hayeon but more because it was just the way he is. If he thinks it wasn't a big deal, or that he could handle it alone, or if he wasn't sure of the situation like with the case with Dongho, then he wouldn't tell. It was a Taekwoon thing they had fought about multiple times in the past. Through their time together, Taekwoon had learned not to keep so much and Hayeon to accept that Taekwoon wouldn't be as open as she would've liked.

 

"I'm sorry... for asking this from you." she said, sounding almost tired.

 

"It's okay. I understand. You're worried and you wanted to help. But Taek will ask for help when he needs it. Just trust him, okay?" 

 

She heard movement again and took it as Eunji nodding from the other end.

 

"Thanks, Hayeon. Take care going back. Say hi to Minhyuk for me." she dropped the call after Hayeon said goodbye. The ice cream was too melted to eat now and honestly, she didn't have the apettite to finish it anymore.

 

Minhyuk motioned a little towards the direction of her dorms, ever so patient. Hayeon sighed and nodded, walking again. She wanted to call Taekwoon but decided to listen to her own advice and trust her best friend to know when to seek help.

 

~*~

 

Taekwoon opened the door, using his own keys and finding the room pitch black. He sighed as he reached in his pocket, bringing out one of the red hair ties he still keep then left it on the knob of the door.

 

The bed was made and even if he felt guilty ruining the straightened sheets, he still lied down and curled in on himself, pushing his face onto one of the pillows, the comforting scent of lavender clings heavily on the material.

 

The room was so quiet so he heard the knob turning loud and clear. It was still pitch black, he didn't bother to turn on any light.

 

"Taek?" He heard Hayeon call in a soft voice. 

 

He shuffled, sitting instead of lying down so when Hayeon switched on the lights he was already sitting up on the bed.

 

He thought she was coming home from practice, but the towel on her hair tells him that she was coming back from a shower instead.

 

She padded towards the bed, dressed in an oversized white shirt and black shorts. Taekwoon swung his feet down, letting it dangle on the side of the bed. He looked up, meeting Hayeon's eyes. Her eyes immediately searched his.

 

Taekwoon doesn't know what she sees in his eyes or his face. He had never had a chance to ask her how she learned to read him so well. Even when he does his best to keep something to himself, one clear look on him and she just  _knows._

 

She didn't say anything but Taekwoon knows she had seen enough. Hayeon turned around and reached for her hair dryer, silently handing it to him. She also removed the towel on her hair then sat on the floor, between his legs.

 

It was their usual arrangement, when he's the one that will do the talking. But Hayeon hadn't asked. He knows she's giving him the option to bail out and he appreciates the gesture. He knows how much she tries to give him the time and space he needs, and it was both a good thing and a bad thing. On one side, he isn't forced to talk about things he doesn't want to talk about yet, on the other he'd need to be the one initiating the talk if he does want to discuss something.

 

Taekwoon scoots back until he was leaning on the wall. "Yeon?"

 

"Hm?" She didn't turn around and Taekwoon almost wished she did so she would see how desperate he is, so he wouldn't have to tell her with words.

 

"Get on the bed. The floor is cold."

 

Then she was moving, climbing the bed but still wasn't turning to face Taekwoon. He sighed, turning the hair dryer on and tried to find his voice again as he carded his fingers through her long brown hair. It was silent, save for the sound of the dryer. Once he finished, he tugged lightly at the ends of the strands. Hayeon's hair is really long now, reaching at her waist. He could still remember when they were in high school, when they first met, her hair was just barely past her shoulder then.

 

He could feel the prick in his eyes. It had been a terrible day. He knows. He understands. But it doesn't stop him from being hurt and upset.

 

Wordlessly, he let his forehead slump on her narrow shoulder. The comforting scent of lavender because of her hair only serves to make him want to cry all the more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her closer to himself like he would do with a pillow. But Hayeon is more solid than any pillow. She's silently there but strong enough for the two of them when he's feeling weak.

 

Taekwoon felt her hand over his, rubbing gently. "Taek... You know it's okay not to tell me anything, right? Don't force yourself. I'll still be here." she said, ever so gentle. But it served to be the most damning of it all. The first tear escaped his closed eyes, wetting the shoulder of Hayeon's shirt. Then followed by another... and another... until he's sure it was seeping through the cloth.

 

He felt a hand on his hair, petting his hair as he cried silently, whimpering through her shirt. "Shh... It's okay. It's okay." she murmured, still gently ruffling his hair.

 

It took quite a while before he managed to calm down. He loosened his hold a bit. He had unconsciously clutched Hayeon tighter until it should be bordering on uncomfortable but she didn't give any sign that she was.

 

When he was sure he can talk without his voice shaking, he shifted his head from her shoulder until only his forehead was connected to it. "I failed the audition." he said, voice so soft that only Hayeon would be able to hear him.

 

Instead of answering, Hayeon just hummed and he was thankful for it. He doesn't know what kind of words he wanted to hear right now but he's sure it wasn't a  _"It's okay, you tried."_ or  _"It's just your first audition. There will be more opportunities."_ Somehow, a wordless response felt better. He wasn't looking for someone to console him, tell him he did his best, or that it was okay. He just... wanted someone to listen. And for some reason, he felt that Hayeon understood that it was what he needed.

 

"I got too nervous. I think I messed up some lines." She's playing with his fingers now, calming him some more. "I was too tense, too aware of the people watching." He took a shuddering breath, he feels like he's going to end up crying again. "I hate it. I hate myself not because I failed but because..."

 

"...you feel like you didn't do your best." she finished and Taekwoon just nodded, already feeling so drained.

 

She leaned her head on his, humming a little and swaying from side to side like she was putting a kid to sleep and despite feeling so upset just a few minutes ago, Taekwoon found himself smiling at how ridiculous this turned out.

 

"I'm not a kid, Yeon." he whined playfully.

 

"I know you're not, but you're tired, right? Go to sleep, Taek." she said, still swaying a little. 

 

Taekwoon yawned, and he was surprised to find out he really was tired, and quickly getting sleepy. He was so tense earlier and now that the tension had left him after crying, the day was catching up to him fast.

 

"I need... to get back to my room..." he said, almost slurring with his words.

 

Hayeon didn't reply, just continued swaying gently and Taekwoon... All he could think about was how comfortable it was right now and how much he just wanted to sleep. Thoughts of returning to his room faded quickly with his consciousness.

 

~*~

 

Hayeon knew the exact moment Taekwoon fell asleep, his full weight dropping on her as his arms completely lose their strength. She could also feel him breathing ever so lightly behind her. She was glad Taekwoon managed to get the words out, managed to tell her what had him so upset, to get it off of his chest. 

 

What she didn't understand was the way her heart was beating erratically. She tried to will it away, chanting  _"It's okay. Calm down, heart. It's just Taekwoon. Just Taekwoon."_ and yet, it appears that it refuses to listen to her at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lindsjune: So i'm sure (and i hope) that you all have been enjoying VIXX LR's Whisper :) well we have something for you ;)
> 
> If you guys are streaming Whisper on any platform except for Youtube (Melon, Genie, Naver) and if you screenshot and upload it on twitter with a hashtag of #Whisper and #TQatIP, we'll drop in your dms with a sneak peek of a scene of Part 7: Night Before the Coronation :D so if you wanna know what happens in the future (hint hint) get to streaming!


	17. The Prince's Search

"Taekwoonie~"

 

Taekwoon squinted at Hayeon. If there was anything that tone suggests, it was just plain suspicious. "No."

 

Hayeon instantly made a face. "You haven't even heard what I was about to say." she complained.

 

He gave her a look that said all he needed to tell her. That her acting wasn't flying. That she won't get anything from him. That his answer is still  _no._

 

She further scrunched her face but didn't say anything back. Instead, she moved away from the doorway, closing the door behind her and claimed Taekwoon's bed as her own, which was what she usually did. She spent a good few seconds just staring at Taekwoon's boring ceiling. Figuring she won't tell him anything soon, he casually went back to his game, but he slid off from his chair to sit near the bed instead.

 

Taekwoon felt her fingers on his scalp a few moments later, just quietly playing with his hair as she continue to stare at the off-white paint.

 

When his character died, he finally put his phone down and stayed quiet as Hayeon gently pulled a few strands of his hair. "Shouldn't you be in practice?" he asked.  Actually, he also wanted to ask if Hayeon's mood had something to do with that whole sweet act earlier. He knew he rejected her flat out, but of course Taekwoon would still consider if she was about to ask about something serious.

 

Hayeon's fingers didn't stop. "It's fine." she said, voice level.

 

Feeling suspicious about the vague answer, he tried to turn around but Hayeon's hand tightened a little. Taekwoon understood the meaning of the gesture so he settled back to his orginal position and Hayeon resumed combing his hair. "Trust me, it's fine." she said.

 

Taekwoon wanted to complain because he knew she purposely worded it like that. So he'd stop asking. He wasn't used with not knowing things. It was a Hayeon thing to tell him everything. But he also knows that he had hidden far more things, had refused to say a lot and Hayeon trusted him enough not to pry until he was ready to tell her himself.

 

So with a heavy heart, he let the topic go. He'll trust her this time. To tell him when she's ready.

 

~*~

 

There were three days left before the Drama Department's final evaluation and still five days before the Dance's. Since the Drama Department showed films instead of actual live performances like the Dance and Vocal, his group had already wrapped up filming yesterday. Now, it's all in the producers' hands to finalize their project. The ones from the Acting Class now have the rest of the days free.

 

Not having to stay late for filming, and with Eunji's group currently away to film their final scene somewhere out of town, Taekwoon decided to go over to the Dance Department's building. 

 

He had practiced the routine with Hayeon as per usual but he'd never had the time to watch the entire group. Today should be a good time. They should have the dance finalized by now and would only need the remaining days to perfect it. From what he heard, their stage clothes are also almost done.

 

Taekwoon knows which practice room to go to, coming to fetch Hayeon, Minhyuk and even Hyoyeon during days when the five of them would decide to eat out together. He didn't enter immediately when he got there. Instead he peeked at the little glass window on the door to see if it was actually safe to go in. If they're still running the routine then he'll wait until they finish so he wouldn't be a disturbance.

 

His brows furrowed. There was the group, dancing to music he couldn't hear through the soundproofed room. He knows he got the room right because he can see Minhyuk among the others. But where is Hayeon?

 

His eyes searched the other side of the room, then he found her there, alone and facing the wall. Well, not really alone since a guy, who Taekwoon assumed was Howon, was sitting on a chair and it actually looked like he was guiding her about which moves she should do.

 

Even though he wanted to barge in the room there and then, he still waited for the rest of the group to come to a stop before he turned the knob. Doing his best to stay quiet, he opened the door and let himself in. The group didn't notice him over the sound of the music still playing, but Howon definitely did.

 

With Howon's focus away from Hayeon, Hayeon also looked back to check what it was. And the moment she saw Taekwoon, there was an almost guilty expression on her face. As if Taekwoon had caught her red-handed over something he doesn't know.

 

Taekwoon's eyes landed back to Howon. He hadn't seen from the outside, but now, he can see that the reason Howon was sitting down and not participating with the rest of the group was because of a cast securely wrapped on his left foot. With her partner out of commission, it also became obvious why even Hayeon isn't practicing with the rest.

 

He understood why Hayeon was practicing alone, probably revising the routine for a solo among the pairs since Howon obviously can't perform in his condition but what he couldn't get was why Hayeon was avoiding his eyes like she did something wrong.

 

"Yeon..."

 

"It's fine." she said, still not looking at him. The words echoed in his mind, remembering her say the exact same words just yesterday in his room, with her fingers on his hair.

 

"Do you guys mind if I borrow her for a minute?" he asked to Howon, then looked back behind him to direct the question to everyone, the rest of the group having noticed his presence by now.

 

Howon looked at the rest of the group for confirmation then said, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

 

Taekwoon looked at her then. He saw the moment her shoulders sag in surrender. "Yeon?" he asked, urging her to turn around and take his hand. Thankfully, she did, all without meeting his eyes. She took his much larger hand and Taekwoon lightly wrapped his fingers around hers, feeling the coldness of her palms, an obvious sign of her nervousness. 

 

He glanced at Minhyuk who just nodded at him before he exited the room with Hayeon in tow.

 

The corridors of the Dance Department were quiet since all the rooms there are soundproofed to avoid being a disturbance to each other's practices. Taekwoon had walked here more times than he could count and was more than familiar with the silence. But this time it was especially quiet, with Hayeon avoiding making any sort of sound and was just following him, their hands still connected.

 

Once they were out, he pulled her to the side of the building, a place where almost no one passes by. He then placed his hands on her face to make her finally look at him. "Yeon, this has something to do with me, right?" 

 

"It's fine." she said again, and just couldn't help averting her eyes when she says the words.

 

"It isn't if you can't even look at me." he answered, still keeping her in place. He really is so much more taller than her. Even though Hayeon was on the tall side for girls, Taekwoon was tall even among the guys in school. She really needs to look up at him, Taekwoon's hands still on her face. "What is it, Yeon?"

 

"It's... nevermind. It's fine." 

 

He made a face at her, then pinched her cheeks. "Ouch! Taek, what the hell?!"

 

Taekwoon simply raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"We were given the option to find a replacement partner for me. There." she said in one breath. But Taekwoon knew there was still more to the story so he just continued to stare at her.

 

She looked at him, held the stare and sighed. "And well... my entire group knows that you practice with me so they asked me if I can ask you to stand in for Howon for the evaluations since it will ruin the group routine if I actually dance solo among the pairs."

 

Taekwoon's look softened, finally following where this is going.

 

"I came to your room yesterday just to tell you. I know you would refuse so I wasn't counting on it. But..."

 

"But?" 

 

"... I guess I was kind hoping that you'd agree. I know it's a tall order... So when you said "No." at first, I just kinda lost the nerve to ask. I told my group you refused." she finished, hanging her head low.

 

Everything makes sense now. The reason why she didn't let Taekwoon see her face yesterday was because she wanted to hide how upset she was over Taekwoon's refusal. The guilty look, since technically, she lied about Taekwoon's answer in front of her group. And her insistence to tell him _"It's fine."_ was because she absolutely believed that Taekwoon wouldn't agree.

 

Well, in a sense she was right. He has no problems about practicing with her since it was only the two of them. But performing in front of the crowd, during an evaluation no less, he thinks he really would refuse if someone asked him to do it. He can dance, but only to the point that his limbs didn't look awkward doing the routines. He can't be compared with the students that actually got in this school through their dancing.

 

There's that. But one look at her deflated form, shoulders slumped and head hanging low. He also knew there was no way he could possibly refuse her.

 

"Hey." he said, gently bumping his head with hers. "Yeon..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Remember back in second year when Yoona suddenly got chicken pox?" he asked, trying to jog Hayeon's memory back to two years ago.

 

"Yeah?" she asked confused.

 

"I don't remember you refusing for that stand-in favor by the Drama Club." 

 

Hayeon still looked confused for a moment and then her eyes were going wide, looking at Taekwoon half in disbelief and half with excitement. "But... But that one was a high school thing and this is so.... _not!_ I mean this will be for evaluation where almost the entire school will be watching including others from outside and the auditorium will be full and... and..." 

 

Taekwoon didn't need the reminder but Hayeon was looking at him with her eyes bright and he just knows he wouldn't be taking his answer back.

 

"Are you sure?" she asked finally, obviously trying to contain herself in the off chance that Taekwoon would actually refuse after getting her hopes up.

 

So when he nodded, an answer enough for Hayeon even without the verbal  _"Yes."_ she jumped on him hugging him and "Thank you! Thank you! I'll bake you lots of cakes and cookies after this when we return home! Thank you, Taek!" and Taekwoon gave a silent laugh as he returned the hug.

 

"I love you!" she exclaimed. It was words they've exchanged a lot in the past, words that easily slipped out of their tongue, something as easy as hugging each other like this. But somehow, this time, Taekwoon can't return the usual  _"I love you, too."_ or even the simple  _"I know."_ Hayeon was still oblivious to Taekwoon's silence, not noticing the lack of reply, or even the sudden hesitance in his hold.

 

Taekwoon broke the hug first, before Hayeon could notice something was off. "Let's go back?" he offered, but this time he didn't hold out his hand. Hayeon nodded, a beautiful delighted smile fixed on her face. Taekwoon may not have offered his hand back, but Hayeon still took it, gently pulling him to the direction of the practice room. And while they walk the familiar corridor, Taekwoon fixed himself. If Hayeon notices something, she would surely ask and Taekwoon... Taekwoon has no explanation to offer, not yet. He needs to figure this out, whatever this is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira: The thing Taekwoon was talking about the favor two years ago was the "stand-in favor" mentioned in [Part 3: Tea Time in the Palace Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11506629/chapters/25984113), if you can still remember that part ^^
> 
>  
> 
> lindsjune: So that's the update this week, sorry for the long wait! Akira (she's the main author) has been really busy with irl stuff lately so updates will slow down a bit, we'll try to update maybe once a week or once every two weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you hear evil laughter in the distance there's a 99% chance it's Akira :3


	18. The Prince for The Queen

_"No. Eunji, you told me you were coming."_

 

_"I understand that. I just hoped you told me beforehand and not tell me last minute about it."_

 

_"Let's talk later. We have rehearsal now."_

 

Hayeon waited until Taekwoon finished his call with Eunji. She didn't mean to overhear it because she expected Taekwoon to be talking in his usual calm soft voice. It was the first time she heard him talk that way with Eunji. It wasn't even a question if he's irritated.

 

She'd always thought the two of them were the picture perfect couple. She had never heard or seen them fight. But now, she realized, maybe it was just because when they do, it was just among themselves. She may be Taekwoon's best friend but his relationship was still his and Eunji's, so of course there's bound to be some things even she doesn't know about. 

 

There was no doubt they had some kind of arguement, and based on how Taekwoon ended the call, they haven't resolved it yet. She really hopes they'll fix whatever it is. She doesn't want them to be fighting for more than the obvious reason that they are both her friends.

 

Hayeon took a deep breath, collecting herself before making her presence known. 

 

"Taek!" she called, trying to sound like she just arrived and didn't hear any of the phone call. "We need to gather now. It's almost our turn."

 

Taekwoon smiled, pocketing his phone and walked ahead. There wasn't even a response that he usually offers Hayeon. Like this, it would be more questionable if Hayeon doesn't ask what's wrong. It's almost like Taekwoon wanted her to ask. Maybe, that was his intention all along.

 

"Taek?" she asked softly, following closely behind. The outline of Taekwoon's shoulder didn't seem tense so at least there's that.

 

"Eunji said she can't come." he confessed readily, still walking along the corridor without turning back to look at Hayeon. She hadn't expected to get an answer so directly, Taekwoon usually doesn't offer them so quickly.

 

"Why? I thought she'll just be swinging by home for a little and come back to watch the rest of evaluations." Eunji had left right after the Drama Department's evaluations two days ago. According to her, her family needs to fix some papers for their trip to the States for vacation so they asked her to return for a while. She had promised the four of them that she will come back in time for the Dance Department's evaluation stage and watch all of them perform on stage. And like always, they would go out to eat for surviving another quarter of the academic year.

 

"I'll tell you the rest later. We should go get ready for rehearsal." Taekwoon said, finally turning his head to face her. The smile he gave her was small and soft, probably more to reassure her of the promised talk later.

 

Hayeon understood that they had to be on stage in a few minutes, so discussing this had to be delayed for until later, but it still doesn't stop her from being unsettled.  _Did some emergency happened? Is Eunji okay?_

 

Taekwoon faced her fully, grabbing her hands and squeezing them a little. "Stop worrying. She's fine. There was no emergency. Just some change of plans."

 

She nodded, feeling less worried but still unsure. Also, if there was no trouble, then she doesn't need to worry about Eunji, at least not right now.

 

The rehearsal wasn't much, it was just about the groups checking if there were any more problems with the stage and the music that they will be using. Also, to avoid messing up their makeup, they do them barefaced but already in their stage clothes to cut down the time for preparation later.

 

Howon's clothes had to be altered to fit Taekwoon and it was their luck that Sojin wasn't too busy with work and was delighted enough to fix the clothes for Taekwoon. The black sleeveless V neck shirt fit perfectly on Taekwoon's broad shoulders and slender waist, although he kind of looked a bit uncomfortable in them. Hayeon had an idea why.

 

"Are you sure the cut was supposed to be this deep? Or did Sojin somehow had too much fun altering these?" he complained quietly to Hayeon as they waited for the group before them to finish.

 

She laughed a little, poking Taekwoon's bare arms. The paleness of his skin looks beautiful against the black fabric. "Yeah. Howon wanted them deep, so that's what the original tailor did." Looking at it now, the cut really was deep. It ended around his stomach, which means it showed a lot of skin on his chest. Taekwoon kept trying to cover it with his arms but when it's time to dance, there's no covering that and Taekwoon is too much of a professional to let clothes hinder a stage.

 

"And does yours have to be so short?" he complained again, eyeing her clothes.

 

In a similar fashion, she's also wearing a sleeveless top. But as a contrast, Hayeon's clothes were white, and whereas the guys get the deep V for the neck line, the girls get a short turtleneck top that exposed their stomach. The girls had been wearing a jacket before the start of rehearsals, since their costume did show a bit too much skin, so this is the first time Taekwoon has seen the entire thing.

 

"It's not that short." she countered, looking at her top. She thinks the length is just fine. It won't ride up high to expose anything that shouldn't be exposed and she's quite proud of her flat stomach, so she doesn't really see the issue. It seems like it isn't the same case with Taekwoon though. 

 

"I think it should've been a bit longer." he said, pouting a little. He also tugged at the end, making a face at how high the end is. Also, Hayeon had avoided commenting on it, but she did notice how Taekwoon seems to be trying to hide her as much as possible. Especially if there are people that walk around the area where they are. Despite being embarrassed himself about his own costume, he still worries too much for her.

 

She also pouted in response, poking his arms again which in turn made Taekwoon poke at her stomach. They only stopped when the stage coordinator called for them on stage.

 

_"Team 8? You're next!"_

 

~*~

 

Hayeon laughed, seeing Taekwoon struggle to wipe his eyes and not mess up his make up at the same time. She knows he's used to getting dolled up. He  _is_ an actor. But she also knows that this is his first time getting such a heavy dose of eyeliner and eyeshadow plus contact lenses to top it all off.

 

"Hayeon..." he whined from the mirror. "Stop laughing and help me." he added, looking at her through watery eyes.

 

She finally took pity on him and grabbed a few tissues. "Come here, you big baby."

 

"I have something in my eye." he told her, trying to keep his eyes open for Hayeon to see. She carefully dabbed at the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes before looking for that  _something._ She has a suspicion it's probably an eyelash since that's the most common thing that gets in the way especially after applying the mascara.

 

"Look up." she instructed, which he complied to immediately. She's tall, that much is established. But it doesn't erase the fact that Taekwoon is still more than a couple of inches taller than her. "You're too tall." she complained after a while.

 

Hayeon looked around. She considered making Taekwoon sit but then he'll be too low. She then looked behind Taekwoon, at the mirror and at the counter. "Sit over there." she said, pushing him a little to lead him to the empty counter top.

 

Taekwoon opened his legs without being told so, in which Hayeon occupied automatically. They were so close to each other, but not at a proximity they haven't been in before.

 

It was an eyelash as she had suspected. She managed to get it out, but his make up did get erased a little, especially at the inner corner of his eye.

 

"Let me fix your make up a bit." she said, procuring the eyeshadow they used. Taekwoon closed his eyes and let Hayeon work on him. It wasn't the first time she did his make up for him, but she'll never tire of appreciating how truly handsome her best friend is. The sharp eyes and tall nose, down to the prominent cheeks and small mouth. He had shed off the boyish aura of his face from high school and is quickly transitioning to that of a man. He'd managed to look sharp while still keeping the softness of his features. It was something she'll forever be fascinated about.

 

It was a good thing that Taekwoon was loyal down to every bone in his body or Eunji will have a hard time swatting off the increasing population of people following Taekwoon around.

 

"Thanks." he said, opening his eyes after Hayeon's hands left his face. She was momentarily caught off guard with the gold eyes, forgetting that they were all wearing gold contacts for maximum effect. It made Taekwoon more beautiful, mesmerizing, enchanting, more so than he is normally. She actually feels sorry that Eunji won't be able to see her boyfriend in this get up. She's surely missing out on a lot.

 

She stepped back from Taekwoon, so he could get down from the counter. She faced the rest of the group, intending to ask them if everyone is set and caught them still in a daze, like they had been staring at them the entire time. They all stammered out of it almost at the same time, hastily fixing their own things and not meeting her eyes, while Taekwoon had already busied himself with fixing his own stuff, oblivious to the mood in the room.

 

She turned to the only other person she can ask. Minhyuk was approaching, already scratching the back of his neck. Gold contacts and heavy eyeshadow also fixed on his face. "It's fine. They just aren't used to how you and Taekwoon interact too close at times." She tilted her head, confused. She knows that she and Taekwoon get really close at times, but it isn't something worth to avoid her eyes for.

 

Minhyuk just patted her shoulder. "Don't mind it so much. Let's go?"

 

~*~

 

Like how she expected, all forms of shyness drops from Taekwoon's form as they stood under the dim light of the stage. The air around him changing akin to the change she witnesses every time he will act out a character. Before the music plays, she tore her eyes away from her partner, settling into her own role, her character on the stage. It wasn't a competition between her and Taekwoon, but she can't let herself be beaten down. She's the dancer between them. She can't let him own this stage alone.

 

The music starts. Days of practice showed its fruit as their bodies moved with the sound. Hayeon finds herself expressing more, feeling more, because with every glimpse she will see of Taekwoon, she can see the dark reflection of her character on him.  _Hyde and Jekyll._ They are there on the stage to show one person with two different identities. And it was such a thrill to see how the movements of the dance leads them to complement each other in a mad sort of way.

 

Hayeon knows Taekwoon had always declined the offer to dance, knows that his true love is acting. But it doesn't change the fact that from the awkward limbs that Hayeon had to help him with in the first place, he had improved so much to the point that he can easily squeeze into the Dance Department and claim himself as a dancer. Hayeon won't stop him if he ever does change his career path to dancing.

 

The music was nearing its end and Hayeon lets her body get pushed in one last quick succession of movements. It ends with an abrupt finish, of every pair standing face to face, as close as they possibly could. The girls' backs are to the audience, ending with a clawed hug from the black and white entities they acted out.

 

She could feel Taekwoon's ragged breath on her sweat slicked neck, can almost hear how his and her heart pound loudly in unison with the proximity. With the staged hug, Taekwoon had left a little space between his arms and Hayeon's body but as the lights dimmed again, he let them fall comfortably on her, hugging her a little closer. He'd also dropped his head on her shoulder, his breathing still harsh, and he laughed. Hayeon understood the feeling, that euphoric moment after a stage, the adrenaline rush still clinging heavily.

 

"That was... amazing!" he said in between huge gulps of air.

 

The lights were still dimmed, but Hayeon can still see the blissful expression on Taekwoon's face. It made her feel warm all over, coupled with the fact that Taekwoon was still hugging her, although loosely now. His make up was also a little smudged, he was sweating a lot, but his smile and the pure happiness on his face made him more beautiful. The most beautiful Hayeon had seen him. She almost managed to reach out, touch his cheek, direct his face to her just so she can see him smile, see how much he had enjoyed performing on the stage Hayeon loved so much.

 

Then Taekwoon was pulling away, pulling Hayeon by the elbow because it was time for them to get off the stage. She had forgotten that they were still on stage, still with her group, still in front of an entire crowd even if they were hidden in the darkness. She had forgotten everything completely, was so focused on Taekwoon, on his smudged eye make up and ragged breath, by his smile and the bliss on his face. The moment was gone. She knows her heart was pounding partly due to exhaustion, partly from the adrenaline rush, but also partly due to...  _Taekwoon._

 


	19. Returning to the Kingdom

The loud sound of his alarm woke him up from a very nice sleep. It wasn't like they have classes left, but he just didn't want to make it hard for Hayeon to wake him up. He knows she's just as tired as he is, maybe more. It wouldn't hurt to actually be conscious when she comes barging in sooner or later.

 

He grabbed his phone, looking if there were any messages or notifications and found none. His phone screen was clear of any pop ups therefore giving him a clear view of his homescreen. Eunji's smiling face made him smile, too. They had managed to talk properly last night. She had apologized sincerely over and over again. And he had forgiven her, while also apologizing for even fighting with her.

 

Truthfully, it wasn't her fault that her family failed to inform her of the sudden changes of plans. It was just that Taekwoon was upset. She had promised to at least see their performance before she had to spend the entire vacation away from the country. And the sudden departure, without even a personal goodbye had upset him a lot. He would miss her, and not being able to at least send her away before a two month separation took a negative form that lead him into getting into a little fight with her over the phone.

 

But they're okay now. They had said good night to each other with light hearts and Taekwoon managed to sleep peacefully.

 

He heard the sound of the door unlocking and knew who it was before he even saw. There was only one person who can waltz in his room with their own key and without knocking. Still, he remained unmoving from where he laid.

 

"This giant oaf, really." she said under her breath, unaware that Taekwoon was already awake because of the darkness of the room. He couldn't see her but he can imagine her shaking her head in exasperation. She was like a chiding mother sometimes. It made Taekwoon smile.

 

When she reached out her arms to shake him, Taekwoon pulled her down, and she came crashing on him with a surprised yelp. He took the opportunity to rearrange her, trapping her in his arms and just lying there afterwards.

 

"You were awake." she accused, bumping and grinding her head on his chest, but made no move to struggle out of his hold.

 

In turn, he just snuggled at her more. She's so soft and warm, not to mention the lavender scent that has always brought him so much comfort was thick on the top of her head.

 

"Don't fall asleep again." she murmured.

 

"I won't. I'm already awake." he answered, even though he was fairly sure he can sleep again without any problem.

 

"We need to get up and start moving." she complained.

 

Taekwoon just swung his leg and hugged her more. "Just another minute." It was comfortable, having someone next to him, even if he was used to sleeping alone. Hayeon sighed, but allowed the minute to tick by.

 

"Are you and--- Are you okay now?" she asked in an almost whisper. Taekwoon knew what the original question was supposed to be, even if she changed it halfway. He did tell her about the issue last night, within the confines of Hayeon's room. She had been understanding as always, but had reminded him to understand Eunji's side as well. She had told him the things he was forgetting to consider and it had helped when he and Eunji talked afterwards. He was calmer and a lot more understanding of the situation.

 

"Eunji and I are okay now." he answered and he felt her shoulders sag in relief. "Sorry for worrying you." he added and Hayeon shook her head a little.

 

"Your minute is up. Let's get moving now." After staying still to cater to Taekwoon's request for an extended time on bed, Hayeon finally made a move to stand up. She went ahead and flicked the light switch on, which had Taekwoon groaning in bed.

 

"Why are we up so early anyway?" he grumbled, blocking the light with an arm over his eyes. Actually, he knew, but still felt the need to complain about it anyways. Hayeon is such a morning person, it actually doesn't feel right not to complain about the abundance of life and energy in her.

 

"Because, Mr. Grumpy Pants didn't fix his things for the summer vacation." 

 

Taekwoon can't see her but knew fairly well that she's already starting to pick up the random things still scattered in his room. "What time is your dad coming?" he asked after rolling to his side to watch her move around, picking up the books and scripts on his desk and filing them away to the small shelf next to it. She wore a fairly old shirt and shorts, fully prepared to sweat and be a little messy from the cleaning.

 

"Probably in the afternoon." she answered as she placed the pens and highlighters back in the pen holder. "Go and start packing your bags, Taek." She also grabbed one of the red hair ties still present on the top of the table and pulled her hair to tie it in a high ponytail.

 

He yawned one more time and got to his feet. He does need to get ready to go home. They're all going home today.

 

~*~

 

"Knock, knock!" 

 

Taekwoon turned around and found Hyoyeon and Minhyuk at his door, together with another girl that wasn't familiar at all.

 

"Sooyoung!" Hayeon exclaimed. She was in the middle of removing the bedsheets when the visitors came, but now she had abandoned her current chore in favor of welcoming their friends. "Ah, I probably shouldn't hug you. I'm sweaty." she said, putting her hands defensively in front of her.

 

The unknown visitor - Sooyoung - ignored Hayeon's excuse and went ahead and hugged her. Taekwoon noticed then that she's easily as tall as Hayeon, such a rare sight.

 

He approached the group, wiping his face with the towel hanging from Hayeon's shoulder.

 

He didn't need to verbally ask, Hayeon was introducing Sooyoung after sensing his presence behind her.

 

"Taek, this is Sooyoung. She's..." She stopped then and looked at the others. 

 

Hyoyeon smiled, a bit guarded, "She's my girlfriend." she said with a tone of nervousness Taekwoon wasn't used to hearing. But it was clear that she was hyper aware of his expression and then he understood what Hayeon's pause earlier meant.

 

Taekwoon smiled and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Taekwoon." and Hyoyeon almost deflated on her spot, relief washing off her. Hayeon gave him a wide proud smile.

 

~*~

 

"I'm glad you got to meet Sooyoung." Hayeon said while she was staring at the ceiling, sprawled out on the mattress on the bed. The bedsheet was off and was stashed away in a bag that they would be taking to the cleaners later.

 

Taekwoon was seated next to the bed with a water bottle in hand. He let his head fall on the mattress, staring at Hayeon. "You met her when Hyoyeon and Minhyuk were trying to cheer you up, right?" He can remember Eunji mentioning another person that kept Hayeon company that day, but his girlfriend didn't elaborate on the person's identity. It seems fair that neither Hayeon nor Eunji mentioned anything. Hyoyeon seems to be holding it as a sensitive topic after all.

 

"Yeah." Hayeon answered.

 

Their visitors left after saying goodbye. They won't be seeing Hyoyeon until next term but Minhyuk had agreed to join them at the camp he and Hayeon volunteers in every summer. Minah, Hayeon's oldest sister, always appreciates the extra hand in helping handle the little kids that are left to their care for the summer camp.

 

"Should we go grab lunch while we're out?" he asked with his chin perched on the bed, his finger poking Hayeon's arm.

 

"We probably should." she answered. But instead of getting up, she just rolled over to face Taekwoon. Compared to a few hours ago, her hair is now a complete mess, and her energy was turned down by a notch. They had been tidying up his room for most of the morning so that's understandable. She chuckled then, swiping his nose with her finger. "You have dust there." and for a moment she just lied there, staring at him with such a soft look in her eyes.

 

It's almost scary how pretty she looked despite the unruly hair and the total lack of make up. She's also not in any stylish clothes, or anything to show her figure that had developed nicely over the past few years. But still, there was something in her that makes the plain old shirt hug her body at all the right places, showing curves and lines that shouldn't be obvious through her current clothes. Hayeon, in no way, dresses inappropriately, and yet Taekwoon hears from here and there how people that have seen her couldn't stop commenting how...  _sexy_ she looked. It was fine when they admire her for it, but the few chances that he overheard them fantasizing over his best friend in inappropriate ways, it had made his blood boil and it's a good thing he hasn't lost control...  _yet._

 

The neck of her shirt opened just a tad bit when she moved, revealing more of her collarbones and shoulder, and Taekwoon can't help but think how careless she is sometimes. She probably don't even know how people sees her, or what effect she has on them. Or maybe her guard is just really down around him.

 

He tugged the cloth back up to cover her, "You really should be more careful." he murmured, which was answered with a confused look from Hayeon. He didn't elaborate further. He'll tell her when he needs to.

 

She was still looking at him in question, but Taekwoon just pinched her arm and the hit that followed was totally expected. The hit stings, but all he could give Hayeon was a fond look even as she scowled at him while rubbing her arm.

 

~*~

 

"The kids go at the back." Yerin said as she poked her head through the passenger's seat window. She's now sporting flame red hair instead of the blue color she had last Christmas.

 

Taekwoon gave a curt nod to Hayeon's father who was looking at them from the driver's seat.

 

"Yo! Taekwoon~" Yerin greeted with a little wave. 

 

They both filed in the back of the car after putting their things at the trunk. Even though they had the entire backseat to themselves, Hayeon still snuggled up to him, yawning a little after pillowing her head against the side of Taekwoon's arm.

 

"l thought..." she paused mid-sentence because of another yawn. "...that your finals week is next week." Hayeon finished, her eyes were slow to open again.

 

Hayeon's older sister by two years turned from her seat and beamed at them. She has the same smile as Hayeon, but Yerin has rounder eyes and fair skin. She's also shorter, often getting mistaken as the youngest instead of Hayeon. "I reached the exemption mark for all my subjects~" she singsonged.

 

Hayeon's weight on him was increasing and Taekwoon just knows she'll fall asleep in the next minute. He eased the arm Hayeon was leaning on around her, pulling her closer by the waist. She adjusted, letting her head settle on Taekwoon's chest instead and allowed him to tuck her more comfortably to his side.

 

Yerin smiled at Taekwoon before settling back in her seat. She also turned down the volume of the music playing in the car. 

 

In another minute, the car had settled into a comfortable silence and Hayeon had completely fallen asleep. A few strands of hair had fallen in front of her face and Taekwoon had gently combed them back and tucked it behind her ear. She feels so small in his arms. He can't believe he can wrap his arm around her like this. It's so easy to envelope her.

 

He leaned his face to the top of her head, her hair tickling his nose. She smelled so sweet and she feels so warm.  _"She's so precious."_ he thought absently.

 

~*~

 

Yerin had accidentally directed her eyes at the rearview mirror just as Taekwoon leaned his face into Hayeon's hair. Somehow, the look in his eyes was different. She can't put her finger on it, she just knows something was different from before. 

 

He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the top of Hayeon's head, looking comfortable and at peace. He wasn't asleep, but he remained in that position. He wasn't fully hugging Hayeon but it almost feels like he's enveloping her, keeping her in his arms, like she's someone...  _precious._

 

Yerin knows Hayeon is. She's the youngest of the family, her precious little sister. She's also Taekwoon's best friend. He had expressed in the past how much she means to him. But this scene right here, it was different, it was...  _more._

 

When Taekwoon opened his eyes again, she doesn't know why she averted her gaze. There was just something in that moment. Like she wasn't supposed to be watching, or caught watching in this case. It felt too personal, even if she's Hayeon's older sister. It felt like the moment belonged to Taekwoon and Hayeon alone. It was almost like... like they were  _in l--_

 

She shook her head, slapping her hands to her face, which caught the attention of their father. He gave her a quick questioning look, not letting his eyes stray from the road for more than a second. She shook her head as an answer and thankfully their dad let it go.

 

She let her eyes wander to the mirror again. Taekwoon has his eyes closed again, head leaning on Hayeon's, and this scene, this is familiar. This is how they usually are, comfortable and just them being them. 

 

Yerin almost convinced herself that she had imagined what happened earlier. That it was just her mind playing with her. But then she saw Hayeon open her eyes, snuggle closer to Taekwoon before burying her face to his chest and suddenly, the moment was there again.

 

This time she knows something had  _changed._ She just doesn't know if  _they_ know. For some reason, she thinks they don't.


	20. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE (YET)

_**Akira**_ :  _I'm sorry for not updating for a REALLY LONG time but I'm currently tightly bound to my thesis (╥_╥) Anyway, I have a chapter on the way that I can probably upload tomorrow. But for now, **PLEASE APPRECIATE THE WONDERFUL COVER ART FOR THIS STORY DRAWN BY THE EVER SO WONDERFUL[@lovefromritsu](https://twitter.com/lovefromritsu)**_

 

_**** _

**[please do not repost]**

 

_**P.S. Cover art for the other parts will also come soon in the future ^ω^** _For now, this will be the cover art for the entire series (๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥_ _


End file.
